Song of the Maiden
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince. R&R Legolas/OC 10th walker
1. Chapter 1

**I have another Legolas story up focusing around him but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a Legomance. Poor Elf needs a little loving don't you agree? The story will follow the movie versions of FotR, TTW, and RotK. Personally I have a huge crush on Legolas (I mean who doesn't? Orlando Bloom is a hottie) XD I know there are other fangirls out there as well! Worry not dear readers, my OC will NOT be the Mary-Sue type of character. -shudders- I hate when writers do that. **

**Summary: With her home destroyed by orcs under the command of Saruman, Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince of Mirkwood. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Rating: T, PG-13**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcome!**

**Note: English is not my first language so please excuse any misuse of grammar here and there -sweats- **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Song of the Maiden**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Saelwen Castiel**

"_Noro lim _Gwaeryn! _Noro lim_!" urged Saelwen, running a hand through the thick mane of her beloved mare.

Behind her shrieks and yells were audible, drawing closer and closer upon the fair elf-maiden. Reaching for the bow slung across her back, Saelwen drew an arrow from the quiver, sighted, and let it fly free through the air. An orc shrieked in pain as the projectile lodged itself into its neck, and it fell over on the ground. Its comrades roared and hissed in anger as they doubled their speed, gaining closer upon her. Saelwen knew she was close to the borders of Mirkwood. If only she could just make it before the orcs got to her!

Gwaeryn suddenly reared up on her hind legs, sending Saelwen tumbling towards the forest floor in pain. One of the orcs managed to slip in front of her mare, startling it badly that she sent her master flying off her back. Quickly getting back on her feet, the elf-maiden drew another arrow while backing up against her mare's body. Sweat trickled down her forehead, soaking into the collar of her green tunic.

"Gwaeryn _drego_!" she ordered.

Her horse neighed and pawed at the ground, not wanting to leave her master.

Saelwen reached up to rub her muzzle affectionately. "I will find you again. I promise. _Noro_!"

This time Gwaeryn took off into the forest, leaving Saelwen to watch as her one and only friend left her side. Steeling herself for the battle that was to come, she drew an arrow and waited in the clearing. Her eyes spotted movement between the bushes and she let her arrow fly. The body of an orc appeared, laying in the clearing as blood poured from the wound.

"_Gurth`ni`yrch_!" she shouted, releasing another arrow.

No matter how many she shot down, more and more seemed to take their place. Soon her quiver of arrows ran out and Saelwen had to resort to hand-to-hand combat, using her bow as a club to aid her. Her dress became tattered and torn as orcs slashed and hacked at her with their swords. Her hair flew around in disarray, having broken free from the braid she normally kept it in. Something moved out of her peripheral vision, and the elf-maiden whirled around with the end of her bow, whacking one of the orcs square in the face. She knew there were at least twenty orcs on her trail, after the rest remained behind to scour whatever they could of her now desolated village. Furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, the elf-maiden ducked as a sword swung over her head, making use of this opportunity she stabbed one through the neck with an arrow, satisfied as it fell away with a loud yell.

Unfortunately another broke through her defenses, crashing into her with its large shield. Saelwen felt the breath knocked out of her as she stumbled backward. Taking advantage of her sudden weakness the orcs gathered around, and she prepared for the worse. Her hand flailed around helplessly for her bow, which lay several feet away from her, having been knocked from her grip during the sudden assault. Blood stained her hands and face, making her golden locks stick all the more to her skin. Grabbing the spear of the nearest orc, Saelwen pulled with all her might, sending the orc rolling forward as she stabbed it.

Struggling back onto her feet using the spear as support, she held it out in front of her, backing away from the vile creatures as fangs were barred, giving her a clear view of their pointed and jagged teeth. Her back pressed against a tree, and she knew she was surrounded. All the adrenaline from earlier was all but gone from her system, and she felt herself growing weary as it wore away.

Suddenly a barrage of arrows rained forth from the sky, embedding into the orcs that had gathered around her. Confusion clouding her eyes Saelwen lifted up her head and noticed Elves standing atop the rocks, one of them looked at her briefly before jumping gracefully into the air and landed silently beside her.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

Her savior remained silent but Saelwen spotted his bow hand tightening around the weapon. Unable to keep her legs upright any longer, she fell forward, right into the arms of the same Elf who had saved her. He caught her within his embrace, and Saelwen was briefly reminded of her own father, who gave up his life to save her from the orcs.

"_Adar_?..." she whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Then darkness claimed her.

* * *

Blinking her eyes blearily Saelwen noticed she was no longer in the forest. A few more glances around told the elf-maiden she was in some sort of dwelling, lying on a bed, with blankets pulled up against her neck. Craning her head towards the right, green eyes fell upon a young elf girl bustling about the room. As if sensing her awakening, the elf girl came over with relief evident in her eyes.

"_A. Im Laureith. Avo-`osto h__í__ril n__í__n_," she said with a kind smile.

Saelwen scoffed at the girl's words. _I am no lady_, she thought as she continued looking at the young elf.

"_Pedich i__ lam edhellen_?" questioned Laureith.

"_Pedin edhellen_," replied Saelwen with a weary look.

"_Man eneth l__í__n_?"

"_Saelwen i eneth l__í__n_."

Laureith smiled at her again. "Lady Saelwen you are in the house of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

_Mirkwood? So I did make it to the border..._Saelwen glanced up at the elfling. "How did I get here?"

"Prince Legolas carried you back," replied Laureith with a slight swoon.

"Prince Legolas?..." Saelwen clutched her head with both hands.

"Please take it easy on yourself Lady Saelwen."

Saelwen waved a hand in the air. "I am fine."

The maid came forward with a towel in one hand, hoping to clean up the rest of the dried blood caked on her arms, but Saelwen bolted up in the bed, her grey eyes widening. "Gwaeryn! Where is Gwaeryn? she cried to the startled maid.

"Gwaeryn?"

"My mare! Where is she? Take me to her!" Saelwen exclaimed, gripping Laureith by the arm.

The petite elf winced as she pried away the grip. "Please Lady Saelwen you must calm down! Your wounds will open up!"

"Take me to my horse!"

A knock upon the door interrupted the two as a male voiced called out. "Laureith, what is the matter?"

"Prince Legolas!"

The doors opened to reveal a silver-haired Elf clad in green, he carried himself with authority and commanded respect from those around. His green eyes locked onto those of Saelwen's, and he came over towards the bed. "I see you have awakened."

"Gwaeryn! Take me to Gwaeryn," she said at once.

"Your mare is in the stables. She is being tended to by the stable master," he replied calmly, not wanting to agitate her further.

Saelwen narrowed her eyes in anger. "Take. Me. To. Her."

"You need rest before doing anything else."

Her nostrils flared in anger and she got out of the bed, not caring if she was wearing nothing but a sleeping gown. She had gone through too much to be denied by another, even if he happened to be a Prince. "You don't know what I've been through. Take me to my horse now _your highness_," she spat the last words at him.

Laureith stared back and forth between the angry elf-maiden and her lord, wishing she could blend in with the wall behind her.

Legolas contemplated for a long while before exhaling a sigh. "Very well."

* * *

The stables were behind the enormous castle of the King of Mirkwood. Legolas led an anxious Saelwen through the corridors, pausing to allow her to catch up, then pushed open a wooden door, revealing their destination. Upon catching the sound of familiar neighing, the elf-maiden pushed past the Mirkwood Prince, running towards her beloved mare.

"Gwaeryn!" she cried, throwing herself onto her horse.

Gwaeryn snorted at her master, tossing her head slightly as Saelwen rubbed her muzzle.

"I am so sorry for making you abandon me Gwaeryn. I wanted to make sure you were safe," she murmured to her mare.

She felt a light nip on her head and a small smile broke out onto her face, this was Gwaeryn's way of saying she forgave her.

Legolas stood at the stable door watching the elf-maiden, casually leaning upon the wooden pillar with arms crossed over his chest. He could tell the two shared a deep bond with one another. No doubt this mare must have been raised as a young filly by her. They loved one another. That much was evident. Deciding to give the two some privacy, Legolas made to retreat back to the castle when she called out to him.

"My lord please wait."

He turned back around.

"Forgive me for my rash actions earlier. I wanted to see my mare and should not have yelled at you like that," she apologized, lowering her eyes while keeping a hand around Gwaeryn's head.

"It is alright," he answered.

Saelwen bit her lips. "I am sorry."

A hand was waved in the air. "Do not worry. If it is alright with you, my father would like to speak to you."

"The King?"

A nod.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, then faced her mare again. "I will see you again my beloved Gwaeryn. Stay out of trouble here in the meantime."

Giving one last affectionate pat to Gwaeryn's muzzle, the elf-maiden turned to face the Mirkwood Prince. "Please. Take me to your father. There is much I have to tell him."

* * *

After making sure she was presentable to the king, Saelwen departed the room she was resting in and headed down the corridor. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest, a hand was pressed against it in an attempt to stop it from beating too fast. Saelwen couldn't deny she was nervous. Nervous and afraid. What would the king think of her? A lowly elf from one of the villages under the watch of Mirkwood royalty? Her parents were slain when orcs raided her village, and Saelwen felt guilty for the sacrifice her parents did so she could escape unscathed. They told her to ride to the palace. Ride and warn King Thranduil of what transpired at their village.

She curled her hands into fists. Everyone she knew was dead. Her entire village slaughtered, and she was the remaining survivor. Why couldn't she have died with the others? Then she wouldn't have to carry the guilt of her parents deaths with her wherever she went.

Rounding the corner as instructed by Laureith back inside the room, she found herself staring at a wooden door. Raising a hand nervously into the air, she gave it a few knocks and waited.

"Enter," came the voice of Thranduil.

Pushing the door open Saelwen stepped inside and found Thranduil standing by the window. Next to him was his son, Legolas, and he was watching her with careful green eyes. Her anxiety grew tenfold.

Stopping several feet away from the duo, Saelwen bowed her head. "_Le suilon _King Thranduil, Prince Legolas."

Thranduil smiled at her. "_Gi nathlam hí_," he replied.

Raising her head now that she knew she was welcome, Saelwen flicked her eyes over towards the young Prince, noticing how he was still impassive. No doubt the rather disastrous meeting they had was still on his mind. Quickly tearing her gaze away from him, the elf-maiden focused her attention back to the king.

"What is your name _penneth_?"

"I am Saelwen, daughter of Sarwiel and Elebrith."

"Tell me your story Saelwen. What were you doing so close to our borders? With a band of orcs on your trail nonetheless."

At this Saelwen lowered her head and fought back tears as her lips trembled. Seeing her in distress Legolas made to help her, but Thranduil cut his son off, knowing she will be able to gather herself.

"I live in one of the villages protected by the Mirkwood royal family. My village was thriving, full of warmth and peace. Orcs appeared and started slaying everyone. Not even the young elflings were spared. _Adar _and _Naneth _gave up their lives to ensure I would make it out of there alive. I fled with my loyal mare, and I told her to run after I was thrown off her back. Then the band of orcs surrounded me and I nearly lost my life, if it weren't for your son who showed up on time. _Adar _and _Naneth _sent me to find you, to warn you about the growing evil seeping into Mirkwood." Saelwen paused to take a breath, only then did her eyes widened slightly. "I should have died back there. The thought of my surviving thanks to my parents sicken me. I am a coward. Everyone I know and loved are dead, yet I remain. It disgusts me," she hissed, scolding herself mainly.

"What has happened was not your fault my lady. Sauron's forces grow stronger day by day, his armies massing behind the Black Gates. It was only a matter of time before that evil tainted our realm as well. As for what you said regarding this evil, _Adar _has been keeping a watchful eye out. I am sorry for the loss of your parents and village, but you carry on their will. Do not let their sacrifice be in vain." came Legolas' soft voice.

Saelwen blinked, a single tear threatening to fall down her pale cheek.

Thranduil exchanged a look with his son, who bowed and departed the room. Saelwen watched him go with a forlorn expression, then mentally scolded herself for doing so. A trace smile touched the King of Mirkwood's face as he spotted the expression the elf-maiden bore.

"_Aphado nin,_" he said to her.

"_Mas_?" she replied, following him out of his chamber.

Again he gave her a warm smile. "_Tolo, mado go nin._"

* * *

The elf-maiden was led into the dining hall where a magnificent feast awaited her. The sight made her aware of the hunger within her stomach. Dismissing the servants with a wave of his hand, Thranduil took a seat at the elongated table, beckoning at Legolas and Saelwen to join.

She hesitantly took a seat to the right of the king.

"Eat. You must be famished," Thranduil said to her.

With a bow of her head and a word of murmured thanks, Saelwen reached out to one of the plates and began eating quietly. Both father and son observed the young elf-maiden discreetly, noticing her refined manners and gentle demeanor. Legolas especially, was captivated by her personality. Beneath the tough exterior she exhibited, lies a desperate plea for help. It was evident in her eyes. She held herself like a lady but radiated with the aura of a warrior maiden.

"My dear _penneth_, I know you have just been through a traumatizing experience but I must ask you, why were orcs raiding your village?"

She swallowed heavily. "I do not know. They came out of nowhere from the eastern woods. All of us were caught off guard, for it was a day of celebration for the harvest we were blessed with. Everyone was merry and relaxed, and then the orcs came swarming out of the village, axes flying and swords ablaze. I ran for my home, hoping to warn my parents about them but alas it was too late. Orcs had broken through and had captured my parents. When they saw me standing there at the door, a look of terror upon my face, they threw themselves in front of the creatures, buying time for me to escape, but not before I watched them die before my very eyes."

Her tone had shifted to one of anger and loathing.

Thranduil frowned.

"This is troubling indeed," he murmured to his son, whom nodded in agreement. "Rest well tonight my dear _penneth_. Our borders are well protected. No orcs shall find their way here," Thranduil said to Saelwen.

She finished eating in silence.

* * *

Morning came upon the realm of Mirkwood as the sun rose high into the air. Saelwen had been up since the crack of dawn, practicing her skills in the archery range set several hundred yards away from the castle. She needed to practice more. She _had _to practice more. Having borrowed a bow from the armory and a quiver full of arrows, Saelwen walked over to one of the targets and set her things down.

She was about to fire her twentieth shot when her ears picked up footsteps approaching.

"_Suilad híril nín_," greeted Legolas.

"_Suilad hîr nín,_" she replied.

"Please. There is no need to call me 'my lord',"

Saelwen smiled. "Then I bid you not call me 'my lady'."

"Fair enough," answered Legolas.

She gave him a curt nod prior to resuming her shooting. Legolas observed her stance for several moments, before noticing what she lacked. Walking over to where she stood, the Mirkwood Prince placed a hand under her bow arm and lifted.

"What are you doing?"

"Your form is correct but lacks power. Lift your arm higher and aim true with the arrow head. Pull the string as far as it can go and then release," he instructed.

Instead of taking his advice the elf-maiden reeled back, narrowing her eyes angrily at the Mirkwood Prince. "I do not need your help! I have been through enough already! You helping me with my posture just proves that I am incapable of doing anything correctly!" she hissed, chest heaving up and down.

"I merely wished to help you correct your form."

"I did not ask for it."

"A competition of our skills then. If you can best me then I will not say another word about your archery skills."

Saelwen faced the targets. "I accept your challenge."

* * *

After a round of competition between the fair elf-maiden and the Prince of Mirkwood, it was Legolas whom seized victory as he landed one more arrow into the target. Saelwen conceded gracefully -albeit a bit disgruntled- with a bow of her head, causing Legolas to arch an eyebrow at her. He admired her archery skills. They were almost on par with his own.

"As promised. I will listen to your advice regarding my archery skills."

"Shall we get some food into our stomachs first?" he asked, lowering the bow he was holding.

"Yes. I am a bit famished myself," admitted Saelwen as she mirrored his movements.

Together the two made their way for the castle, casually chatting with one another along the way. Saelwen learned that Legolas was not as stuck up as she thought him to be. He was kind, gentle, caring, and warm. Completely the opposite of what she envisioned the Prince of Mirkwood to be. She could tell he would make a fine ruler when King Thranduil joined the Valar.

_Look at yourself Saelwen. You can never hope to have the love of someone such as Legolas. You do not deserve it. You do not._ her mind chasticed.

They were but a mere hundred feet away from the castle when Legolas noticed a guard running towards them, waving a scroll in his hand. The guard came to a halt in front of his Prince and bowed before handing the scroll over.

Legolas furrowed his brows together as he took it and quietly scanned the contents.

"What is it?" inquired Saelwen.

"Lord Elrond has summoned me to Rivendell for a meeting."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts!_

Noro lim= Run faster

Gurth`ni`yrch= death to all orcs

Drego= flee

A. Im Laureith. Avo-`osto híril nín= Hi. I'm Laureith. Do not fear my lady

Pedich i lam edhellen= Do you speak Elvish

Pedin edhellen= I speak Elvish

Man eneth lín= What is your name

Saelwen I eneth lín= My name is Saelwen

Le suilon= I greet you

Gi nathlam hí= You are welcome here

Aphado nin= Follow me

Mas= Where

Tolo, mado go nin= Come and dine with me

Suilad híril nín= Greetings my lord

Suilad hîr nín= Greetings my lady


	2. Chapter 2

**I have another Legolas story up focusing around him but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a Legomance. Poor Elf needs a little loving don't you agree? The story will follow the movie versions of FotR, TTW, and RotK. Personally I have a huge crush on Legolas (I mean who doesn't? Orlando Bloom is a hottie) XD I know there are other fangirls out there as well! Worry not dear readers, my OC will NOT be the Mary-Sue type of character. -shudders- I hate when writers do that. **

**Summary: With her home destroyed by orcs under the command of Saruman, Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince of Mirkwood. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Rating: T, PG-13**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcome!**

**Note: English is not my first language so please excuse any misuse of grammar here and there -sweats- Also some phrases will be spoken using Quenya until I find the Sindarin translations for it!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Song of the Maiden**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Imladris**

Saelwen furrowed her eyebrows together in concentration. "Rivendell? As in Imladris which is ruled by the great Lord Elrond?"

Legolas gave her a warm smile. "I see you are well educated in our history."

"_Adar _and _Naneth _taught me well," she replied, looking away from the Prince as she blinked back tears. All those years of education and learning of their culture will not be undone so simply. If it was the Valar's will that her parents be taken away, then she will carry on knowing they died entrusting everything to her. Even if it meant a lifetime of guilt and regret for being powerless to save them.

A warm hand reached out to gently squeeze her shoulder. Saelwen took comfort from this act of kindness briefly, then brushed his hand away. She will not cry. She will not cry. Tears are not meant to be shed so easily in front of others.

"Let them out if you must," he said softly, sensing her internal struggle.

Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, the elf-maiden plastered a smile back onto her face and turned around to face the Mirkwood Prince. Legolas was taken aback by her strength, and admired her for it. Never has he met an elf-maiden with a will as powerful as hers.

"Lord Elrond specifically called for you?" she questioned as they resumed walking.

"Not exactly. Lord Elrond sent this message for my father, but I have a feeling he will ask me to journey to Imladris as his representative."

"I have never been to Imladris...how is it like there?"

Legolas tilted his head skyward as he recalled one of his many visits to Rivendell. "It is a place of great beauty and scenery. I have visited many times as a young elfling with _Adar_. Though I do not have fond memories of Elladan and Elrohir playing pranks on me."

"Elladan and Elrohir?"

"They are the twin sons of Lord Elrond. The oldest is Elladan, then Elrohir, and the youngest is Arwen."

Saelwen has heard tales of the Lady Arwen of Rivendell. Tales of her unsurpassed beauty and kindness. That no one in all of Middle-Earth was as beautiful as she is, not even Lady Galadrial of Lothlórien, who was known as the most beautiful of all she-elves. Wondering if it will ever be possible to meet a great lady like Arwen, the elf-maiden followed Legolas up the hill towards the palace.

* * *

King Thranduil was in the dining hall when Legolas and Saelwen entered. Upon catching sight of his father sitting at the table, the Mirkwood Prince made for a private discussion, leaving the elf-maiden to her own vices. Not wanting to intrude upon their conversation, she quietly sat down and picked up a piece of fruit, taking a delicate bite of it. Her mind wandered as she ate. Her eyes flickering about the room. The decorations were simple, an elongated table sat in the middle of the room, with open windows on opposite ends, mirroring one another, and decorated with images of fallen leaves and trees. Only when she heard the king call her name did she focus her attention.

"Lady Saelwen?"

She hastily swallowed the bite of apple. "Please my lord, there is no need to call me Lady."

A small smile tugged at Thranduil's lips. "I would like you to accompany my son to Imladris."

Green eyes widened with surprise. "Why do you wish me to accompany your son to Imladris? I am but a lowly commoner who lost her entire village to orcs. I do not deserve such a chance. If possible I wish to return home to my village, to give my family and people a proper burial"

"You are hardly a commoner within these walls _penneth_. Status here means naught to myself and my son. I believe Lord Elrond will be able to guide you on your journey. As for the service to your village, I will personally take care of that myself. It pains me to hear that a village under my rule was razed by orcs. I will do what I can do ensure those lost souls shall find their way into the arms of the Eldar, and of the Valar. I have a feeling this journey will help you find your center again."

"What journey?"

"You wish to avenge the death of your parents and village do you not?"

Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Yes."

"There is also something else I sense about you...but I cannot pinpoint what exactly it is. Perhaps Lord Elrond will be able to shed some light on this."

Now confusion swam within those green orbs. "Something amiss with me?"

Thranduil nodded.

"Why must there be bloodshed in Middle-Earth? Why must lives be lost in the name of peace? All I wanted was to live in harmony with nature and my parents...when will this world stop its hatred?..." she murmured.

"_No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar_," Thranduil replied.

"_Manen_?" she answered with sadness.

"In time you will learn how."

"_Le hannon_," she murmured with a bow.

"Get some rest the two of you. Tomorrow will be a long day to Rivendell."

* * *

When morning came the very next day, Saelwen was up and out of bed at the crack of dawn. Laureith helped her pack some clothing for the trip, along with other provisions she needed. Orcs had burned down her home back in the village, and the elf-maiden did not have time to salvage any remains that she could've taken with her. Not that she had anything of worth to begin with. The bag that Laureith helped her pack contained female clothing, which surprising fit Saelwen perfectly despite the seamstresses having never taken her height or width. They were a gift from Thranduil, knowing she lost everything in her home.

Once everything was packed and she was equipped with a new bow and arrows, Saelwen headed for the stables immediately. A familiar neigh greeted her ears and her pace quickened. Gwaeryn snorted as her master neared, and the elf-maiden threw herself upon her mare.

"Oh my Gwaeryn! It warms my heart to see you again," she whispered, rubbing her mare's muzzle lovingly.

Gwaeryn responded by nipping her on the head.

"I missed you too dear friend."

"I see your mare is indeed loyal to you," a new voice declared, startling Saelwen as she whirled around with a hand pressed against her chest. Legolas stood outside of the stall, leaning against one of the wooden pillars.

"A word of warning would be nice my lord," she said briskly, returning to rubbing her mare and hoping he hadn't caught sight of her reddening face.

"_Goheno nin_," he replied, lowering his head.

"_Ú-moe edaved_."

Entering the stall quietly so as to not startle the mare Legolas reached a hand out, allowing Gwaeryn to sniff at him before allowing him to stroke her muzzle. A smile graced his lips as he rubbed the soft velvet fur, noticing how it gleamed. His earlier suspicions have been right. Saelwen did indeed take great care of her mare. Only loyalty and love could produce a coat of this sheen.

"Gwaeryn likes you. She normally doesn't like anyone except for me," observed Saelwen, cocking her head to the side.

"I have a gift for horses," he said.

She smiled.

"_Man vi noss lín_?" Legolas inquired after several moments of silence.

"_Adar _and _Naneth." _

"You are the same as me."

"In a way," she said softly.

The two of them turned around when they heard footsteps approaching the stables. With one last pat to her mare's muzzle, Saelwen went out to find the king surrounded by three other elves dressed in gray cloaks.

"It is time to journey to Rivendell. Legolas I expect you to behave yourself while at the Council of Elrond. Protect Lady Saelwen."

Legolas nodded briskly.

"Rohaë, Umaleth, and Taulir will accompany you."

"I understand _Adar_."

Thranduil shifted his attention to the elf-maiden. "_No i Melain na le penneth_."

Saelwen fought back the sudden urge to embrace the King of Mirkwood, having mortifying thoughts cross her mind as she gave a jerky bow. "_Na-den pedim ad. Sílo Anor bo men lín_."

* * *

Gwaeryn snorted loudly and tossed her head from side to side, causing Saelwen to reach down and rub her neck affectionately. She loved the mare with all her heart, but decided she was a bit spoiled at the same time. The group had departed from the eastern entrance, named the Wooden Gate, which made sense to Saelwen when she caught site of the enormous wooden doors that served as a barrier. Despite being around Mirkwood warriors, her heart remained uneasy, and Saelwen knew Gwaeryn felt the same. She had almost lost her life to orcs, the experience has yet to pass, and she feared it will remain until she faced it again.

Legolas spent the journey conversing with the elf-maiden, hoping to learn more about where she came from but Saelwen would not divulge so easily. The Mirkwood Prince didn't blame her. He would probably do the same after experiencing something as tragic as what she went through. Although his mother passed away when he was very little, Legolas still had his father by his side. This elf-maiden lost everything and anything she had all in the blink of an eye. He also caught traces of bitterness and hate within her voice, like she despised herself for what happened. Legolas knew her inner turmoil was great.

"How long before we arrive at Rivendell?" she inquired, shifting slightly on the saddle.

"We will reach there by midday," informed Legolas, glancing at the sky.

* * *

Imladris.

It was as beautiful as described by her parents and Legolas.

Dwellings built into the mountainside overlooked a large waterfall, pouring forth into a lake below. It was like paradise. Not even the palace of King Thranduil could compare to the grandeur held by Imladris. It was a sight to behold. One so beautiful that Saelwen nearly forgot to breath, having been taken in by the mesmerizing sights.

Saelwen felt her heart quicken its beating as they approached the city. She had just met one noble elven king, now she was about to meet another. There was only so much her poor heart could handle! Her nerves were all but frayed by this point. In an attempt to calm herself down, Saelwen started rubbing her mare's mane slowly, feeling the soft fur underneath her palm. Legolas noticed her anxiety and reached a hand out, gently squeezing hers to let her know there was nothing to be afraid. She gave him a forced smile.

After passing through the gates -where guards bid them through- Saelwen dismounted Gwaeryn and stood by Legolas' side as they waited. Then they spotted an elf descending several flights of stairs, whom Saelwen deduced to be Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

"_Le suilon _Lord Elrond," Legolas greeted.

The elf-maiden mimicked his movements.

"I bid you welcome to the House of Elrond. It is good to see you again Prince Legolas," Elrond's eyes shifted over to the elf-maiden standing behind him. "You must be Lady Saelwen. King Thranduil has informed me of you. _Nae, gerich naergon nín. _I am sorry about your parents and village."

"_Le hannon_, though it was not your fault Lord Elrond," Saelwen answered brokenly.

"_Aphado nin_. You must be weary from your journey."

* * *

She was shown a room several doors down from Legolas' own by one of the maids. After giving a swift farewell to the Mirkwood Prince, Saelwen entered and was startled to find a figure sitting on the bed. The figure looked up with kind eyes and a warm smile, getting up to greet her as Saelwen stood rooted by the door.

"I did not mean to startle you. My name is Arwen Undomiel. _Ada _has informed me of your arrival from Mirkwood."

Realizing she was standing there gawking at Arwen, Saelwen quickly composed herself and gave a short bow. "I am Saelwen. It is an honor to meet the Lady Arwen in person, for I have heard tales about you from my parents."

Arwen gave a small chuckle of amusement. "Please. Call me Arwen, there is no need for formalities here."

"Alright."

"How was your journey from Mirkwood? I have been told you were the only survivor of an orc attack upon your village."

Saelwen lowered the bag she was carrying as her head dropped down several inches.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to bring up painful memories."

The elf-maiden shook her head. "No. I have to come to terms with what happened. Denying it won't bring _Adar _and _Naneth _back."

"You are a brave one Saelwen."

"So I've been told."

Deciding to draw her attention away from the death of her parents, Arwen picked up the bag and placed it upon the bag. "Tell me. What do you think of Prince Legolas?"

The sudden question caught Saelwen off guard. "M-My lady?"

"What do you think of Prince Legolas?" she repeated.

"I just met Prince Legolas yesterday. I cannot say I have known him very long, but I do owe him my life for he saved me when orcs were about to deliver the final blow," admitted Saelwen truthfully.

"He is kindhearted and warm. I recall he was always the victim of my brothers pranks when they were little."

Now Saelwen couldn't help but smile genuinely. "Prince Legolas has told me tales of your brothers."

Arwen let out a laugh, which sounded like soft bells swaying in the wind to Saelwen. "They are rather notorious."

"I would love to meet them."

"Then let us find my brothers. Though I have a feeling they are most likely out in the range with Legolas."

* * *

Together the two elf-maidens did indeed find the aforementioned twins and Mirkwood Prince out in the range practicing archery. Arwen lifted up an eyebrow in amusement, for she had never seen her brothers behave themselves whenever Legolas came to visit. Saelwen diverted her gaze towards the twins and noticed they looked a lot like Arwen. Long dark hair and grey eyes. Just like Arwen and Elrond. It was indeed hard to deny the twins were not related to Arwen or Elrond.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Arwen called, approaching her brothers.

"Arwen! What brings you down to the range this day?" one of the brother asked with a grin, coming forth to embrace his sister.

"We were just talking about you two," replied Arwen as she pulled away.

Saelwen smiled as gray eyes fell upon her. "I am Saelwen. You must be...Elladan I presume?"

"You are the third aside from my sister and Legolas to be able to tell us apart!" exclaimed Elladan gleefully.

"Elladan behave yourself around this beautiful maiden!" chided Elrohir.

Both Arwen and Saelwen let out laughter.

Elrohir took the elf-maiden's hand and bowed with a flourish. "I am Elrohir. Forgive my rude brother Elladan for you definitely deserve our attention. Though I cannot fathom why Legolas chose not to disclose this vital piece of information to us!" he said pointedly, giving a look to the Mirkwood Prince.

"You know I came from Mirkwood?"

"Word spreads fast here fair lady," replied Elladan with a smile.

"Behave yourselves," Arwen scolded, sounding very much like a mother.

A warm feeling began to develop inside Saelwen's body and she couldn't help but laugh again.

Perhaps this would not be such a dreaded journey after all.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_To those who have this on alert would you please be so kind as to leave a quick review? It will let me know what you think and like about this story!_

No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar= Be the change you wish to see in the world

Manen= How

Le hannon= I thank you

Goheno nin= Forgive me

Ú-moe edaved= It is not necessary to forgive

Man vi noss lín= Who is in your family?

No i Melain na le penneth= May the Valar be with you

Na-den pedim ad. Sílo Anor bo men lín= Until we speak again. May the sun shine on your road

Le suilon= I greet you

Nae, gerich naergon nín= Alas, you have my expression of deep regret

Aphado nin= Follow me


	3. Chapter 3

**I have another Legolas story up focusing around him but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a Legomance. Poor Elf needs a little loving don't you agree? The story will follow the movie versions of FotR, TTW, and RotK. Personally I have a huge crush on Legolas (I mean who doesn't? Orlando Bloom is a hottie) XD I know there are other fangirls out there as well! Worry not dear readers, my OC will NOT be the Mary-Sue type of character. -shudders- I hate when writers do that. **

**Summary: With her home destroyed by orcs under the command of Saruman, Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince of Mirkwood. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Rating: T, PG-13**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcome!**

**Note: English is not my first language so please excuse any misuse of grammar here and there -sweats- Also some phrases will be spoken using Quenya until I find the Sindarin translations for it!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Song of the Maiden**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Council of Elrond**

Saelwen glided silently through the hallway of Lord Elrond's enormous home. Her sandaled feet barely making noise against the tiles. Clinging to her lithe frame was a azure blue dress -given to her by a adamant Arwen- threaded with gold and silver, the hem rustling gently against her feet. A silver belt made of mithril hung around her slender waist, with three strands dangling down from the jewel set in the center. Her sleeves formed small circles, brushing against her skin with every movement her arms made. Casting a glance down at her garments, Saelwen couldn't help but feel like a lady more than ever. Back home in Mirkwood her clothing were simple tunics, designed to be around the fields where she toiled. This was the first time she wore anything of elegance. A tiny part inside her twisted in shame with wanting to wear more dresses like this.

Arwen had plated two strands of her silver hair for her earlier at the range, wrapping them around her head like a circlet, tying the ends together with a simple black ribbon. The plaits formed a single, long strand which hung delicately against the rest of her loose hair.

So lost in thought was the elf-maiden on the conversation that had transpired, she did not see two shadows running towards her until it was too late. Perhaps she should have asked Arwen to guide her around, because people seemed to love running into her lately. She narrowly avoided colliding with a servant of Elrond back at one of the corridors.

The figures ran right into her but Saelwen was agile, easily able to regain her balance as she looked down to find two halflings rubbing their heads. She noticed they were not clad in the garbs of Men, for they wore vests over white shirts, complete with crude pants. Nor did they wear any shoes upon their feet.

"Forgive us! We did not mean to run into you!" one of them said to her.

She smiled politely, switching to the Common Tongue. "No harm done."

"You must be an Elf!" the other exclaimed in awe.

"You speak our language!" the first halfling added

Saelwen couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Yes I am indeed. But I do not know who or what you are. I also speak your tongue because I have been taught well."

"Where are my manners? I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry for short. This is Peregrin Took, but you can call him Pippin. We are Hobbits of the Shire."

"I have never seen a Hobbit until today. I must have led a very sheltered life back in Mirkwood."

The two Hobbits grinned at her before Merry suddenly remembered where they were going. "Come on Pippin! We have to go see Frodo! I hope we will see you again..." he trailed off.

"Call me Saelwen," she supplied helpfully.

"I hope we will meet again Lady Saelwen!"

With that said the two Hobbits raced down the hallway, turning a corner, and leaving a very amused Saelwen in their wake. Wondering what else this day will hold for her, the elf-maiden continued down the hallway in search of the Prince of Mirkwood. He had disappeared halfway through the pleasant gathering down at the range, no doubt to attend to some last minute business with Lord Elrond. One foot was about to step onto a flight of stairs when her ears picked up more footsteps approaching. Curiousity besotting her, Saelwen turned around to find a Man standing several feet away from her. Judging from the robes he wore, the elf-maiden deduced he must be from Gondor. Silently she thanked the Valar for the knowledge her parents bestowed upon her when she was but a young elfling, living a carefree life in the forests of Mirkwood.

"Fair maiden of Rivendell, it is an honor to greet you." he said, speaking in the Common Tongue.

"I am not of Rivendell my lord," she replied curtly, switching to the Common Tongue as well, knowing he would not understand Elvish.

He stepped forward and gave a small bow. "I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor."

She gave him a bow in return

"You speak our tongue?" he asked in awe.

"My parents taught me well."

"Then may I inquire as to what your name is?"

"I am Saelwen, daughter of Sarwiel and Elebrith of Mirkwood."

Boromir furrowed his eyebrows together in concentration. "Mirkwood...the realm ruled by King Thranduil?"

She gave a small nod. "I see you have knowledge in this subject."

He laughed a short laugh. "Now what is a fair maiden like you doing in the House of Elrond?"

"I am looking for Prince Legolas."

"Legolas?..."

"Yes. It seems he has some business to discuss with Lord Elrond."

Before Boromir could ask another question the duo were interrupted as Saelwen turned around. She dipped her head in greeting as Legolas appeared, walking towards her with a gentle smile. Behind her Saelwen felt Boromir stiffen.

"Saelwen I was looking for you," Legolas said, stopping in front of her.

"I was looking for you as well my lord," she answered softly.

Legolas cast his eyes towards the Man standing behind Saelwen. "Lord Elrond is gathering the council outside."

"Then I shall take my leave. I hope to see you again Lady Saelwen," Boromir hastily said, leaving the two Elves alone.

"Is there something you wish to tell me my lord?" Saelwen said now that they were alone.

"Lord Elrond has asked me to bring you to the council."

Her eyes widened. "But why? I am not worthy of this privilege."

"He wishes to speak to you before the council as well."

"Very well. Please lead the way."

* * *

Saelwen was led outside to where the Council of Elrond would be gathering. Never in her life has she seen so many different races gathered in one place. This meeting must be of utmost importance, if Lord Elrond made this much effort to have so many representatives meet in Rivendell. She was following Legolas when Elrond stopped the two.

"Lord Elrond," she bowed to him.

"Lady Saelwen, may I have a word with you?" the ancient Elf asked.

"Of course my lord."

Leaving the Mirkwood Prince to take his place beside his brethren, Elrond led the elf-maiden over to the railing overlooking a vast waterfall.

"I sense something is disturbing you," he said at last.

"I cannot say what it is that is disturbing me."

"Tell me Lady Saelwen, have you ever had anything unusual happen to you when you were but a elfling?"

Saelwen frowned. "_Adar _and _Naneth _always treated me with love...I was surrounded by a loving family and village..." then it dawned upon her. "On the day of my 2459th birthday something happened."

"What transpired on that day?"

"I felt something...something dark and evil speak to me. Yes...I believe it is the Black Speech of Mordor. I felt _his _eye upon me on that day."

Elrond inhaled a sharp breath. "Do you remember what was said to you in Black Speech?"

She shook her head at this. "It has been too long. I cannot recall what words were said, nor would I have been able to understand."

Casting a glance over his shoulder the lord of Rivendell saw the council had been fully gathered. He turned back to the elf-maiden. "Let us discuss this after the meeting."

Guiding her back over to where the others were, Elrond directed her to sit beside Legolas and Gandalf, whom the ancient Elf introduced as a member of the Istari, one of the five great Wizards.

"Mithrandir, may I introduce to you the Lady Saelwen of Mirkwood," Elrond said.

Gandalf gave her a small bow, which she returned much more deeply, for it was an honor of a lifetime to meet one of the Istari. "It is an honor to meet a fair maiden such as yourself," he said in warm voice.

"No. The honor is mine for I have never seen one of the Istari until this day. Long have I heard tales about them from my deceased parents. You honor me with your presence Mithrandir," she answered.

He gave a small chuckle. "It warms my heart to know there is still kindness in this world."

* * *

"Strangers from a distant land, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

As soon as the powerful, somber voice of Elrond spoke into the clearing, all talk ceased immediately. Eyes turned to the lord of Rivendell as they awaited his next words. Saelwen couldn't help but clench her fists in anxiousness. A warm hand covered hers from the left, she flicked her gaze over to see Legolas' hand resting atop hers, giving her strength to listen through the meeting. Giving him a grateful smile in return, she focused on the council.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." those next words sent shivers down her spine as she shared a look with the Mirkwood Prince. "You will unite, or you will fall."

Murmurs rose across the circle.

"Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom," continued Elrond.

Saelwen's eyes fell upon one of the younger Dwarves seated across from her. His frosty glare seemed to be sending the same message she was thinking. _Dwarves and Elves unite? Preposterous! Long has hatred for each other coursed through the blood of both races. _

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond gestured towards the stone table in front of the council.

The only Hobbit in the council stepped forth, Saelwen noticed he had a weary look upon his face. All eyes fell upon the single golden band placed onto the table. Settling back into his chair next to Gandalf, she heard him sigh, almost like he was glad to be rid of the ring.

_Ash nazg durbatuluk. _

_Agh burzum-ishi krimputal._

Jerking so violently in her chair, Saelwen would've toppled out of it if Legolas hadn't grabbed her just in time. No one paid her any attention for they were all staring at Boromir. The man had risen out of his chair, staring in awe at the ring. "So it is true."

Elrond sensed something was amiss as he glared at the man. "Boromir!"

"It is a gift," Boromir stated.

Saelwen tensed in her chair, this time not even the comforting touch of Legolas could ease her mind.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor," continued Boromir.

Elrond's expression shifted to one of disappointment as he locked gazes with Gandalf. By now Boromir had risen to his feet, ever slowly approaching the golden band.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay," his face became twisted with emotions. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe," his accusing gaze addressed towards the entire council. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him," he finished at last.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master," a new and strong voice stated.

Boromir turned to face the man who had just spoken. "And what would a _ranger_ know of this matter?"

Now Legolas rose to his feet, eyes solemn, spine straight, his gaze fixated upon Boromir. "This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," he finished.

Saelwen noticed his voice was soft, melodious, yet commanded authority. She could not help but smile at this. Legolas is indeed a fine Elven Prince.

Now Boromir widened his eyes in shock as he turned to Aragorn. " Aragorn? _This _is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," stated the Mirkwood Prince confidently.

"_Havo dad _Legolas," Aragorn said to his friend, not wanting to draw more attention to himself.

Legolas continued his glare but obeyed his friend's wishes nonetheless, slowly lowering himself back onto the chair.

"Gondor has no king! Gondor _needs _no king!" spat Boromir venomously, glaring pointedly at Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," came the soothing and wise voice of Gandalf, his words helping to alleviate the thick tension within the air.

"You have only one choice," added Elrond gravely. "The ring must be destroyed."

The same brown haired dwarf from earlier eagerly jumped to his feet, brandishing a steel axe in both hands. "What are we waiting for?" he said. Raising the axe high into the air, he brought it crashing down onto the ring.

An image of an eye surrounded by fire appeared in Saelwen's head, as she clutched her chest with one hand.

A loud, thunderous crack echoed into the air as the dwarf was thrown backwards, pieces of his axe lying about the stone table. The ring remained unscathed upon the stone surface. As the others made to help the dwarf back up, Saelwen noticed Frodo bore the same expression on his face. Had he seen what she saw?

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloín, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," Elrond stated, eyes roaming the council members.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this," Boromir shook his head in defeat, exhaling a sigh simultaneously. "It is folly."

Legolas was once more on his feet as he glared at Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring _must _be destroyed!"

Saelwen rose out of the chair as well.

"And I suppose _you _think you are the one to do it?" Gimli huffed angrily, exchanging irate glances with the Prince of Mirkwood.

Now Boromir joined the argument. "And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he barked, ignoring Gimli.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" roared the Dwarf.

Now all the races were on their feet, the elves the quickest. Saelwen watched in disappointment as Legolas held his brethren back. How had all of this escalated so quickly? They were supposed to discuss how to destroy the One Ring, not bicker like children amongst themselves! Gandalf soon joined the fray as he attempted to calm the quarreling.

"Never trust an Elf!" she heard Gimli yell.

Her eyes locked with those of the young Hobbit, the only other member to not join in the argument. His own irises seemed to be looking at her for support, and she nodded her head encouragingly at him.

"I will take it," he stated in small voice.

No one heard him.

She smiled as he looked at her again.

"I will take it," he said more loudly this time, stepping forward as he did so.

The entire council turned around to look at the young Hobbit, and Saelwen caught Gandalf with a look of regret on his weathered face.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf was the first to shuffle over, placing a firm hand down on Frodo's small shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Rising from his chair to walk over to the Hobbit, Aragorn knelt down and faced Frodo. "Be it my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," added Legolas.

Now that Legolas swore to defend the young Hobbit, Saelwen couldn't help but feel compelled to do the same, for such a great burden should never befall someone like Frodo. She stood next to the Mirkwood Prince, casting a gentle smile down to the brave Hobbit. "And mine as well," she declared, causing Legolas to look at her.

"And my axe," Gimli said, surprising Saelwen as he came forth to stand beside them.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If it is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Boromir joined the group.

Suddenly someone shouted into the air. "Hey! Mr. Frodo's going anywhere without me!" another Hobbit ran out from behind some bushes to join the group. Saelwen didn't know whether to laugh or remain somber.

Elrond frowned at the newcomer. "No indeed," he said, though his eyes betrayed his voice. "It is highly impossible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too!"

Saelwen recognized Pippin's voice as he appeared from behind Elrond's throne, running past the ancient Elf lord -who bore a look of disbelief upon his face- to join Frodo, followed closely by Merry.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry insisted, facing the startled lord of Rivendell.

"Anyway," Pippin spoke up from beside Merry. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission-quest-thing."

Merry rolled his eyes at Pippin. "Well that rules you out Pip."

Said Hobbit glared back at his friend.

Recovering from the shock of having three Hobbits crash his meeting, Elrond's eyes carefully scanned the group standing before him, his gaze resting upon Saelwen for some time before sweeping through the others. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," declared Elrond, voice ringing with authority and power.

"Great! So where are we going?" asked a eager Pippin, oblivious to what was said earlier.

Saelwen laughed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

Havo dad= Sit down


	4. Chapter 4

**I have another Legolas story up focusing around him but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a Legomance. Poor Elf needs a little loving don't you agree? The story will follow the movie versions of FotR, TTW, and RotK. Personally I have a huge crush on Legolas (I mean who doesn't? Orlando Bloom is a hottie) XD I know there are other fangirls out there as well! Worry not dear readers, my OC will NOT be the Mary-Sue type of character. -shudders- I hate when writers do that. **

**Summary: With her home destroyed by orcs under the command of Saruman, Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince of Mirkwood. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Rating: T, PG-13**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcome!**

**Note: English is not my first language so please excuse any misuse of grammar here and there -sweats- Also some phrases will be spoken using Quenya until I find the Sindarin translations for it!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Song of the Maiden**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Departure**

Once the meeting was dispersed with the members of the Fellowship going back to their respective rooms, Saelwen wondered if she had done the right thing. By offering her hand in aiding Frodo on this journey, will she find out her real purpose? Will she learn truths that have evaded her since the day she was born?

More importantly she felt a connection with the young Hobbit. Frodo reminded her of the tragedy that befell her. Judging from the way he reacted earlier during the council, Saelwen knew he didn't want the Ring to begin with. Nor did he want to bear the burden of carrying it towards Mount Doom. It was all thrown upon him in one instant, and now, he carried the fate of the world upon his shoulders. By swearing to protect him during this journey, the elf-maiden saw this as a chance to avenge her village and parents, but helping to rid Middle-Earth forever of Sauron.

Pushing those thoughts out of mind, Saelwen headed inside her room and fell into a deep, restless slumber.

* * *

Crisp, cool morning air greeted the elf-maiden as she departed her room, heading towards the stone gate where she would be meeting with the rest of the Fellowship. Slung over her shoulder was a light bag containing several articles of clothing -again all given to her by Arwen- along with the bow, and a quiver of arrows all refilled with those crafted by Rivendell Elves. A soft neighing filled the air and a smile appeared on her face. She caught sight of a brown pony standing amongst the Hobbits, with the one whose name was unknown to her, softly stroking its muzzle. The sight of the mare calmed her a little. If anything it only made the ache in her heart grow even worse, since she could not bring Gwaeryn with her on this quest. She had stopped by the stables prior to packing for the journey, telling her mare to behave while she was gone, and that she will return for her when this was all over.

"Lady Saelwen!" greeted the Hobbits as they ran over to her.

"Pegh! It's the she-elf from the meeting," grunted Gimli, clearly not happy that she was there.

Ignoring him for the time being, Saelwen patted Merry and Pippin on the heads cheerfully, grateful that they would provide laughter and comfort on a journey as dangerous as this.

"You look like a warrior," Merry stated.

She glanced down at herself. Clad in a light tunic and leggings of soft colors such as blue and grey, soft boots of forest green wrapped tightly around her legs, nearly reaching her knees. Her bow, quiver of arrows, and satchel hung across her back, while her hair -normally kept free around her shoulders- was plaited into a single, long braid trailing down her shoulder.

"I say she looks more like a boy than a warrior," grumbled Gimli, leaning on his axe with his forearm.

"She looks amazing," interjected a new voice.

Legolas emerged from behind her, silently descending the flight of stone stairs to stand next to her. Saelwen observed his stride was lithe. Lithe and agile, better than hers even. His posture commanded respect and authority, no doubt from his heritage and grooming by King Thranduil.

Rustling sounds were audible as Aragorn and Boromir came into view, also stepping down the stairs to join the group. All they were missing were Frodo and Gandalf. Saelwen exhaled softly under her breath, feeling apprehensive when their adventure hadn't even started yet. Fingering the hem of her tunic nervously, a finger twisted the soft fabric over and over.

"Good. You have all gathered," the powerful voice of Elrond said.

Frodo, Gandalf, and the lord of Rivendell appeared from the stone gate. Quietly walking past the two, the young Hobbit joined his cousins wordlessly. Saelwen could feel his tension rolling off in waves. He was nervous. Nervous and afraid. She did not blame him for feeling so. Turning her attention back to Elrond and Gandalf, she noticed they were looking at her.

"Lady Saelwen," Elrond beckoned at her.

She stepped forward. "My lord Elrond?"

Reaching into the folds of his long robes, the lord of Rivendell withdrew two matching swords, each sheathed in leather with hilts of ebony. These he held out to the elf-maiden, who took it with shock and awe as she stared at the weapons.

"Take these. I have a feeling they will serve you well on this journey."

"_Le hannon_," she murmured.

"Do not be afraid Saelwen. Though your home may have been destroyed by orcs, I sense you are a brave one. Listen to your heart. Do not fear. A heart full of fear will succumb more easily to the temptation of the One Ring, and in extension, to Sauron himself. Only one with a kindred spirit will be able to resist."

"I understand."

"You flinched when Gimli attempted to destroy the Ring yesterday. What did you see?" Elrond whispered, bending closer to her.

Saelwen gulped. She had hoped aside from Legolas notice her reaction, but nothing slips past the lord of Rivendell. "It spoke to me...in the Black Speech...the Ring...and then I saw his eye in my mind," she admitted softly.

"If Sauron is trying to lure you to his side through the Ring, you must show resilience. Do not give in."

"Yes."

He embraced her in his strong arms, catching the elf-maiden off guard. "Though you are not my own flesh and blood, I feel a connection to you nonetheless. Go safely my child. _No i Melain na le_."

"_Navaer_," she replied.

She pulled away to return to the group, giving Legolas an encouraging smile as he cast a glance in her direction. As Elrond bid the Fellowship a final farewell, her attention was focused on the Prince of Mirkwood, whom placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

* * *

For several days the Fellowship traveled in the direction of the Misty Mountains. Once they reached the Gap of Rohan, their destination will change towards the west, heading for the heart of Mordor itself. Saelwen felt herself growing weary as the group stopped in a large clearing, surrounded by jagged rocks overlooking huge cliffs. They would make camp here, as Gandalf announced to them, for the night grows cold.

A fire was started by Sam -Saelwen finally learned his name- and soon developed into a warm blaze. Huddling around the source of heat, the elf-maiden placed her hands near the fire, feeling a wondrous warmth spread through her body. Gandalf sat down to her right and she couldn't help but fall into a conversation with the Wizard.

Legolas stood nearby leaning against a tree, keeping an ever watchful eye out for enemies, occassionally casting a glance over to Saelwen. His bow clutched in his left hand for quick access, should any enemies attempt to approach.

"What do you think of the Lady Saelwen?"

Boromir joined the Mirkwood Prince, sitting several feet away from the Elf.

"What do you mean?" questioned the Prince, being careful to keep his voice neutral.

"She is of Mirkwood is she not?"

"Not from the royal family. She hails from one of the villages under my father's protection. Her life was ripped apart by orcs, whom all but slaughtered her family and the village where she came from. I found her while out on patrol, and brought her home with me."

"So you do not know her?"

The Elf gazed up into the starry sky. "Not as much as I wished to," he replied, voice barely audible.

"She has been through a lot then."

Legolas nodded. "She has."

"Yet she remains ever hopeful and full of warmth. Lady Saelwen must be strong. I've never seen any of that in the women of Gondor."

Green eyes fell upon the elf-maiden, who was laughing at something Merry had told her, and a warm smile made its way onto Legolas' face. "I admire her strength."

"I can see you hold a deep affection for her," stated Boromir, carefully observing any sign of reactions from Legolas.

The Mirkwood Prince remained passive. "It is too soon to be stating that, don't you agree?"

"You deny you hold affections for the Lady Saelwen?"

"I have not fallen in love for thousands of years Boromir," Legolas replied briskly.

Shifting his body closer to the group, the Mirkwood Prince spied Saelwen approaching and remained silent. She stopped near him, also leaning against the same tree, her bow held in one hand. Boromir caught the tension in Legolas' body fading away, and a knowing smile touched his lips.

"I will leave to take up post elsewhere," he declared, quietly leaving the two alone.

* * *

"_G__î__l s__í__la erin l__û__ e-govaded v__í__n_," Legolas said, switching back to the melodious tongue of Elvish.

"_Mae pennen h__î__r n__í__n_," answered Saelwen.

"If only I met you earlier Saelwen. Perhaps I could have saved your family and your village from its tragic fate."

Saelwen raised a hand up to stop him. "No my lord. Do not feel sympathy for me. If it is the will of the Valar that I become an orphan, then I have naught but to accept my fate. Even if I have to hate myself for feeling powerless in defending my parents. There is nothing I can do now. They are dead after all," she said, gripping her bow tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"You are strong."

Her thumb gently twanged the string of her bow. "I have been told many times. You will not be the last my lord."

"Call me Legolas."

If it weren't for the darkness of the night covering her reddening face, Saelwen would have been mortified at being allowed to address him by his first name. Having been taught by her father to address others with respect, it felt foreign and strange to be calling the Prince of Mirkwood as Legolas, even if he gave her permission to.

"Alright my lord Legolas," she replied tentatively, testing the way his name sounded on her tongue.

He chuckled. "I see you are very stubborn in your ways."

"Indeed I am."

"What do you think of Boromir?" questioned Legolas, his gaze returning to the distant darkness.

"He is a Man of Gondor. Foolish in my eyes for wanting to wield the One Ring. I cannot fathom why he cannot understand that it must be destroyed, less Sauron conquers all of Middle-Earth."

Inwardly Legolas released a sigh of relief, knowing that she felt nothing for the mortal.

"Forgive me for asking but have you ever given your heart to another?"

A small flicker of hope ignited within Saelwen's heart. "Nay my lord Legolas. I have never given my heart to another, for I intend to give it to the one who deserves it the most."

"Would you give it to me?"

If it weren't for her steady footing upon the roots of the ancient tree, Saelwen was sure she would have fallen over in surprise at the sudden question.

"If you have earned it then I will gladly give it to you."

Legolas felt his own heart quicken. "Sleep now Saelwen. I shall take the first watch."

* * *

"Saelwen. Saelwen wake up," a gentle voice said, shaking her on the shoulders.

Cracking her eyes open at the pushing of her shoulders, Saelwen saw Legolas bending near her, their faces inches apart, allowing her to feel his breath on her skin. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, the elf-maiden stretched her slender limbs. Legolas pulled back from her position, standing over the elf-maiden as she lowered her arms.

"Legolas?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Come. Sam has made us a light meal before we continue," he called.

She followed him over to where the Hobbits were gathered by the fire. Sam was tending to the pot as she neared. A sweet smell drifted over towards her and Saelwen inhaled the scent.

"My lady would you like some?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Please call me Saelwen. What are you making?" she replied, peering into the pot.

"It's a simple stew flavored with some spices from the Shire."

Handing her a small bowl full of stew and a spoon, Saelwen sat down by the rocks a little further from the group and studied it. Bits and pieces of meat floated here and there, along with some potatoes, and a couple of herbs she didn't recognize. Picking up the spoon with some of the stew in it, she took a swallow and was delighted to find it was tangy yet spicy.

"Is this your first time having stew?" Legolas sat beside her, studying her reaction as she ate.

"I never had something like this back at home," she admitted, taking another bite.

"You have indeed led a very sheltered life," joked the Mirkwood Prince.

"My lord!"

"I am only teasing you Saelwen."

The corner of her lips twitched.

Then the two of them turned when they heard Gimli speak to Gandalf.

"If any one asked my opinion, which I know they're not, I'd say we're taking the _long _way 'round."

Saelwen locked eyes with Legolas briefly, then resumed looking at Gandalf, who by now was staring at the Dwarf apprehensively.

"Gandalf, we _could _pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Moria.

The elf-maiden shivered at the mention of the mines. A cold, dark place miles of feet deep inside the earth. Bottomless pits and devoid of light and shine. Not in a thousand years would she take that road. Her village had told many stories about those who enter Moria, only to never return.

"No Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," came the Wizard's reply.

Laughter and shouting drew her attention away from the Dwarf as Saelwen turned towards the south. When she caught sight of Merry and Pippin, whom decided to wrestle Boromir, tackling the bigger man to the ground, she couldn't help but laugh. Her joy was quickly over for she whirled her head around the same time that Legolas did.

"Legolas!" she cried, spying something in the distance.

Her position didn't allow her to make out exactly what the moving mass of black clouds were. Sprinting past her to get a better look, the Mirkwood Prince stood atop a rock and stared for several moments, then his voice took on a tone of alarm.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" he shouted.

_Saruman's spies!_

"Hide!" Aragorn's commanding voice rang out from behind Saelwen.

Everyone scrambled instantly, erupting into a flurry of movements as fires were put out and equipment were hidden. Saelwen grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, then felt her hand being pulled by Legolas towards a ravine. They easily slid into the crack of space, with Legolas cradling her body against his as they peered out from the hole.

Then the audible sounds of maddening squawks and hissing of thousands of crows filled the air. Saelwen watched as their blackened bodies circled the now deserted clearing. Her breathing quickened ever so slightly, and she felt Legolas wrap an arm around her waist. She placed a hand on his and gave it a squeeze, letting him know she felt safe within his embrace.

Then the large crows turned around and headed back in the direction from which they came.

One by one the Fellowship crawled out from their hiding spots. Gandalf straightened up and gripped his staff in one hand. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhas," he said with contempt and disgust in his voice.

* * *

The sharp, piercing cold winds of the snowy mountain pelted the Fellowship mercilessly as they trudged their way through the snow.

Legolas and Saelwen, light on their feet as Elves, were the only two able to walk atop the snow, leaving soft imprints behind. The others were not so lucky, for they had to dig through the element. Saelwen turned towards the Hobbits and couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. She knew they wore no shoes, that their bare feet were sturdy and strong, but even they must be feeling the cold right now. Gimli's own face was red and raw, but he continued to march on ahead of Boromir, his pride did not allow him to admit his true feelings.

Taking hold of Legolas' hand, she was just about to walk on ahead when they both caught whisperings in the wind.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes."

Letting go of her hand as he jogged ahead, Legolas listened carefully against the roaring winds as shards of snow and ice continued to pelt at his skin.

"There is a foul voice in the air!" he called, mainly to Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted back, just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike overhead, sending large pieces of rocks tumbling right towards the group below.

"Legolas!" Saelwen cried, reaching out for him as he scooped her into his arms, shielding her from the brunt of the rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the wind. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf pushed on ahead of the group and started yelling into the air himself. Saelwen deduced it must be some sort of counter spell to Saruman.

"_Losto Caradhas, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith!_"

Unfortunately Gandalf's chanting was no match for Saruman, and only seemed to irritate the weather even further, for a large torrent of snow suddenly fell on the entire group. It was cold. So terribly cold. Saelwen was wrapped in a blanket of snow, struggling to breath as the icy shards hit her mouth, causing her to cough violently. She shivered as the cold seeped into her tunic, threatening to shut her immortal body down with fatigue.

"Saelwen!" Legolas' panicked voice called out to her, for they had lost contact when the snow fell.

"I'm here!" she cried, flailing an arm above her head.

He pulled her out easily and she shuddered. "We must get the others!"

"They are safe," he indicated towards her back.

She turned and noticed they were all miraculously unhurt, and slowly digging their way out of the snow. Even Bill, Sam's loyal pony was shaken but otherwise unharmed. They wouldn't last much longer in this weather. The Hobbits were shivering in their thin clothing, Merry and Pippin were chattering, their lips turning purple with cold.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!" Boromir called out, after taking in several deep breaths.

Aragorn shook his head. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," he countered.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, then let us go under it!" came Gimli's eager voice. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Saelwen fisted her hands together, sharing a look with the weathered Wizard, knowing he was their leader on this quest. She knew what he was thinking. He'd rather brave the mountain and Saruman than go through dark, endless tunnels of Moria. If she was in his position, it would be the very same thing she would do.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf said at last.

Now she shifted her gaze onto Frodo as he remained huddled near Boromir, clutching a hand to his chest as his eyes flickered back and forth. Merry and Pippin were also near the Man of Gondor, shivering violently in their clothing.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

_No Frodo. Don't go through the Mines. Dark and evil forces gather there. _Saelwen pleaded silently, hoping the young Hobbit would change his mind.

Frodo, shivering in his clothing, was against her silent plea. "We will go through the mines."

Those words sounded like a thousand daggers piercing her heart as the elf-maiden closed her eyes.

_So be it_...

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

Le hannon= I thank you

No i Melain na le= May the Valar be with you

Navaer= Farewell

Gîl síla erin lû e-govaded vín= A star shines upon the hour of our meeting

Mae pennen hîr nín= Well said my lord

Losto Caradhas, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith= Sleep Caradhas, be still, lie still, hold your wrath


	5. Chapter 5

**I have another Legolas story up focusing around him but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a Legomance. Poor Elf needs a little loving don't you agree? The story will follow the movie versions of FotR, TTW, and RotK. Personally I have a huge crush on Legolas (I mean who doesn't? Orlando Bloom is a hottie) XD I know there are other fangirls out there as well! Worry not dear readers, my OC will NOT be the Mary-Sue type of character. -shudders- I hate when writers do that. **

**Summary: With her home destroyed by orcs under the command of Saruman, Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince of Mirkwood. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Rating: T, PG-13**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcome!**

**Note: English is not my first language so please excuse any misuse of grammar here and there -sweats- Also some phrases will be spoken using Quenya until I find the Sindarin translations for it!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Song of the Maiden**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Mines of Moria**

As soon as they were off the snowy mountain of Caradhas, Gandalf led the group towards the Moria, though no one in the group was happy about this except for Gimli. Saelwen tilted her head backwards as a large aqueduct loomed overhead, her eyes absorbing all the fine details of the carving. This was all very new to her. Mirkwood had been her home her entire life, and she never left its borders. There was so much of Middle-Earth she longed to explore, though the Mines of Moria was not very high on her list of places to visit. Her parents had often told her tales of the place, making Saelwen promise she'd never go there no matter the circumstances. Now she was about to break that promise. Praying to the spirits of her dead parents for forgiveness, Saelwen knew it was for the sake of their quest.

Casting a glance down towards the Hobbits -whom were all gathered around Aragorn, save for Frodo who traveled with Gandalf- Saelwen was glad to see they had stopped shivering. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were chatting quietly with Aragorn and Boromir, whilst Frodo conversed with Gandalf. The elf-maiden noticed the Ring-bearer had a weary look on his face. The Ring must be taking a toll on him.

"I do not like the looks of this," she murmured softly, shaking her head from side to side.

"Nor do I. I feel a great evil has settled within," answered Legolas, green eyes ever surveying the area.

"I can tell Aragorn does not wish to be here as well."

"None of us do, except for Gimli. Frodo chose to go through the mines. We must respect the wishes of the Ring-bearer."

The air had turned into a thick fog, obscuring their vision while hindering their advances. Even the two Elves found it hard to see ahead. Saelwen grabbed Legolas' hand in hers, not wanting to be alone through this trek. His hand was warm as fingers curled over her own, and the elf-maiden was suddenly very thankful he could not see the reddening of her face.

"The walls of Moria," Gimli suddenly said, awe evident in his voice.

Looming up ahead was a huge cliff overseeing a dirty lake. Saelwen drew in a breath, finding it dark, and musty. It was nothing compared to the crisp, clean air of Mirkwood. Cold was the atmosphere as the group neared the walls, the entire area was devoid of plant life, and reeked of mold and mildew.

A ripple from the lake drew her attention to the surface, although her eyes could not see anything unusual, Saelwen couldn't shake the terrible sense of foreboding inside her body.

"I feel like the water is watching us," she whispered to Legolas, hoping she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"I agree. There is evil about this place that I do not like," he replied, drawing her closer against his body.

Saelwen forced herself to remain calm. Traveling with a bunch of other companions made her feel safe, but not necessarily calm. She cursed herself for being this way. The deaths of her loved ones were still freshly engraved within her memories. Every time she closed her eyes, Saelwen could see their bloodied faces looking lifelessly at her. It only served to agitate her further.

* * *

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," supplied a cheerful Gimli as they neared the wall.

Gandalf began searching along the grey rocks, running a hand up and down as if feeling for a crack that will appear. "Ask Gimli. Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," he muttered under his breath.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas spoke up from beside Saelwen, giving a pointed look at the Dwarf.

Gimli snorted and muttered something inaudible under his breath.

The Fellowship remained silent as Gandalf searched along the rocky crevice, until his hand ran against an edge that curved upward, forming the outline of a door.

"Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," came the Wizard's voice. Turning around to look up at the sky, Gandalf watched as wisps of clouds began to roll away, allowing the rays of the moon to shine fully upon the door.

Saelwen let out a small gasp as glowing runes lit up, like mithril, upon the surface of the stone, becoming what one could clearly see now as a pair of doors leading to Moria.

Stepping back with a satisfied smile upon his face, the Grey Wizard tilted his head back to silently read the runes upon the door. "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter." he translated.

Merry moved closer to the doors. "What do you suppose that means?" he piped up.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," explained Gandalf.

Take a couple of steps back as he raised his staff, Gandalf pressed it against the stone doors and called out in a powerful voice. "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_"

Everyone waited with baited breaths, watching eagerly for any signs of reactions, but the doors remained closed firmly to their dismay.

Undeterred by this Gandalf continued on. "_Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_"

Still the doors remained close, refusing to open the slightest bit.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin said, glancing at the doors.

Gandalf sighed as he took a seat on one of the rocks. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Men, Elves, and Orcs," he grunted heavily, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin spoke up once again, completely oblivious to the Wizard's condition.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," threatened Gandalf, annoyance evident in his voice.

Saelwen laughed softly as she guided Pippin away from the irritable Wizard, telling him to stay put with Frodo and the other Hobbits.

* * *

Sometime later with Gandalf still unable to open the doors to Moria, Saelwen watched as Aragorn untied the reigns around Bill, giving the pony one last affectionate pat before sending it on its way, convincing Sam that he will find his way home to the Shire. The elf-maiden knew this was no place for a pony, though the attachment Sam had with Bill was deep, the Hobbit also knew it was for the best. Again the scene reminded her of her beloved Gwaeryn. The mare was all she had left of her family. If something happened to Gwaeryn, the elf-maiden did not know how she will react.

_Splash_.

Something hit the water to her right, causing Saelwen to whirl around just in time to see Pippin throw another rock into the lake. The Hobbit was about to throw another, when his hand, raised mid-way, was caught by Aragorn.

"Do not disturb the water," he warned.

Gandalf threw his staff down to the ground in frustration, plopping himself onto the rock again, pulling off his hat wearily as he rubbed his forehead, eyes fixated upon the doors.

Frodo stared up at the doors, eyes suddenly widening with realization, as the meaning of the words dawned on him. "It's a riddle. 'Speak friend, and enter.' What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked, casting a helpful glance at Gandalf.

"_Mellon_."

As soon as the word left Gandalf's mouth, the stone doors gave off a low rumbling, slowly swinging open to show nothing but darkness within. Saelwen gulped as she stared inside the empty void, feeling a sudden chill rush down her spine.

Gimli was the first up on his feet, grabbing his axe, strutting forward with confidence in his every stride. Saelwen was hesitant about entering, choosing to stay near Legolas, only moving forward when he tugged gently on her hand. Together the two elves entered behind Gandalf and the Hobbits, with the Wizard pulling out a stone, inserting it onto his staff and gently blowing on it to create light.

"Soon my elf friends, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bones!" chuckled Gimli gleefully, nudging Legolas and Saelwen with the blunt end of his axe.

Saelwen frowned.

Something isn't right.

Her elf eyes were able to make out desecrated bodies of dwarves, still clad in armor, littering about the floor of the mine. Many had arrows protruding from their eyes, heads, chests, while others had axes and spears embedded somewhere on their bodies. The axes and spears were not of dwarven design, and the elf-maiden swallowed heavily as she imagined who or _what _had taken over Moria.

Beside her Gimli continued on, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. Saelwen threw a look of disbelief in his direction. How can he not see the carnage that had ensued within these stone walls?

"This my friends, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine! A _mine!_"

"This is no mine. This is a tomb," came the disgusted voice of Boromir, who was looking around in shock and bewilderment.

A soft gasp alerted Saelwen to the Hobbits as she turned around. Frodo had tripped over one of the corpses, its bony skeleton clattering in response to being disturbed.

Only then did Gimli finally register what had transpired.

"No!" he cried in anguish, darting forward to kneel beside a corpse, as if refusing to believe what his eyes were telling him.

Sprinting forward from her side, Legolas knelt down to the closest corpse, swiftly pulling out an arrow to study as he stared hard at the design. "Goblins!" he hissed at last, throwing the arrow aside as he quickly straightened up.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We _never _should have come here! Now get out. Get out!" ordered Boromir, pulling the Hobbits away from the mines.

"Strider!" Sam's panicked voice filled the air.

Saelwen whirled around to find Frodo being dragged towards the center of the lake, a tentacle wrapped around his leg, dangling him precariously over the open mouth of what appeared to be a creature emerging from the middle of the lake. Drawing forth one of the blades given to her by Elrond, the elf-maiden sprang forward, cutting through the tentacle with one clean swipe.

Frodo was dropped onto the ground as a roar was heard. The Fellowship waited in the darkness, anxiety coursing through their veins. Suddenly more tentacles erupted from the lake, swatting the others aside like flies while aiming for Frodo once more. Saelwen was thrown against the wall, gasping in pain as her back collided with stone, forcing the air from her lungs. Struggling back onto her feet, the elf-maiden drew her bow and nocked an arrow onto the string.

Boromir and Aragorn had run into the lake, knee-deep water splashing around their legs as they cleanly cut away at several more tentacles. Above them Frodo shrieked in terror, being dangled and swung about like a mere rag doll, his shrieking growing louder as the tentacle brought him closer to an open mouth. Swinging his sword upward in a skyward slash, Aragorn managed to cut through the tentacle holding Frodo, causing the Hobbit to fall into Boromir's open arms.

Quickly sighting the creature thrashing about the water, Saelwen released an arrow, watching in satisfaction as it hit right in the eye, sending it roaring about in fury.

"Legolas!" she cried.

The Mirkwood Prince released an arrow of his own, this one striking the creature in the head, causing it to howl even louder in pain, its arms waving about in the air.

"Into the cave!" shouted Aragorn, scrambling back up onto the bank with Boromir and Frodo.

Long tentacles snaked out towards the Fellowship as the creature attempted to enter through the doors. Its arms became ensnared around the stones, causing rocks to break away and fall onto the entrance, effectively stopping the creature but sealing them in at the same time.

Saelwen coughed as gritty air entered her lungs. "Legolas?" she called out into the darkness.

"I am here Saelwen," came his soft reply from the right.

"What of Frodo and the others?"

"I am alright," Frodo answered, calming her nerves, knowing the Ring-bearer was safe.

"Gandalf?"

The Wizard answered her query, albeit a bit out of breath. "I am fine my dear. Do not worry."

She sighed in relief.

A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist, startling Saelwen as she lifted her head up to find Legolas looking down at her, tenderness and care evident within his green eyes. Carefully he helped her stand up, then handed her bow back when he was sure she was unharmed.

"_Le hannon_," she murmured softly in Elvish for his ears alone.

He smiled at her.

A thump coming from the front drew the Fellowship towards Gandalf, whom had ignited the stone upon his staff, illuminating the mines with a gentle light. Now Saelwen was able to make out the bodies clearer, and she fought back a shudder. Behind her rocks littered the door, where the creature had broken through.

"We have but one choice," Gandalf stated gravely. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

Trading identical looks of concern with one another, Legolas pulled on her hand again, guiding her behind him while Boromir and Aragorn took up the rear of the group. She could hear the steady dripping of water coming from the two Men, and it all but added to the terror already swimming in her heart. Unconsciously she squeezed Legolas' hand, hoping to have some sort of comfort from the Elven Prince. He responded by pulling her against his body.

Her ears picked up a small gasp from behind, and she identified this voice as belonging to that of Boromir. Not dwelling much on the reaction, Saelwen pressed ahead with Legolas in front, the group following Gandalf's lead.

"Quietly now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed," Gandalf said in a hushed voice.

Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on Saelwen's body as she shrank against Legolas. An arm snaked around her waist, drawing her closer while giving her the strength to continue on. Silently the elf-maiden thanked the Valar for allowing her to meet the Mirkwood Prince.

He had been there for her.

He spoke words of comfort to her.

This she thanked with the bottom of her heart.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_To those who favorited and followed but have not yet reviewed, would you leave a word or two on your thoughts about this story? I'd love to hear why you followed this and/or favorited!_

Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen= Gate of the Elves, open now for me!

Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen= Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue!

Mellon= friend

Le hannon= I thank you


	6. Chapter 6

**I have another Legolas story up focusing around him but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a Legomance. Poor Elf needs a little loving don't you agree? The story will follow the movie versions of FotR, TTW, and RotK. Personally I have a huge crush on Legolas (I mean who doesn't? Orlando Bloom is a hottie) XD I know there are other fangirls out there as well! Worry not dear readers, my OC will NOT be the Mary-Sue type of character. -shudders- I hate when writers do that. **

**Summary: With her home destroyed by orcs under the command of Saruman, Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince of Mirkwood. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Rating: T, PG-13**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcome!**

**Note: English is not my first language so please excuse any misuse of grammar here and there -sweats- Also some phrases will be spoken using Quenya until I find the Sindarin translations for it!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Song of the Maiden**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Battle of Moria**

Darkness.

Death.

Dread.

Saelwen gazed upon the long, winding staircase that they were currently ascending. It seemed to loom on forever, not even the light from Gandalf's staff could illuminate how far it reached. Flickering flames from Aragorn's torch did little to help, instead revealing more and more dead bodies of Dwarves the higher they climbed.

"Who would do such a thing..." she murmured, staring at yet another skeleton, this one with an axe clutched in its bony fist.

"This would not be the first time a race has fallen afoul to Sauron," answered Legolas, his hold tightening ever so slightly around her waist.

Up ahead Gandalf abruptly stopped his tracks, causing the Fellowship to look around in alarm, fearing the old Wizard had seen something moving about in the darkness. Instead of preparing for battle, Gandalf merely sat himself down on a ledge.

"We might as well rest and wait," he said to the others, having forgotten the way out of the mines.

Choosing a spot near the Ring-bearer and Gandalf, the elf-maiden sat down to rest her weary legs. Legolas joined her quietly, leaning against one of the wooden pillars for support. Sighing softly to herself, Saelwen rubbed her temples wearily.

"Tired?" he asked, switching to Elvish.

"A little. This journey has been nothing but surprises," she answered duly.

"Perhaps you should have remained behind in Mirkwood with _Adar_," Legolas gave her a longing look.

Saelwen found herself mesmerized by those haunting green eyes. "But if I chose to remain, instead of heeding King Thranduil's words, then I never would have been able to bond with you Legolas," she murmured, intending not for him to hear those words.

"And I you," came his gentle reply, brushing a strand of stray hair away from her eyes.

Someone shifted out of the corner of her peripheral vision, prompting Saelwen to look that way to find Aragorn's back turned to her. No doubt he understood every word exchanged between her and Legolas, as for Boromir, the elf-maiden was certain he did not understand the tongue of Elvish even if he sat near them.

* * *

Frodo craned his neck down over the edge of the ravine, noticing something crawling around in the dark abyss. His eyes widened in alarm as he turned back to Gandalf.

"There's something down there!" he said in a hushed voice.

"It's Gollum. He's been following us for three days," Gandalf replied calmly, not the least concerned about the unwelcomed intruder.

Saelwen furrowed her brows. "Who is Gollum?" she whispered to Legolas.

"He was once a river dweller of Anduin by the name of Smeagol but found the One Ring, killing his own cousin Deagol for it. The Ring twisted his mind and body, turning him into the creature we call Gollum. Bilbo, Frodo's uncle, found the One Ring and managed to get it away from him. _Adar _wanted me to inform Lord Elrond about his escape from Mirkwood when he sent me to Imladris, as his representative."

She pursed her lips together in a thin line, staring out into the darkness below.

"Gollum? He escaped the prison of Barad-Dûr?" Frodo's voice drifted over to the two Elves.

"Escaped? Or was set loose? And now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it," Gandalf stated, turning to look the young Hobbit in the eyes.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," seethed Frodo angrily.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. And some that die, deserve life. Can _you _give it to them Frodo?" Gandalf's gaze never left the Hobbit's as he continued on. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the Ring never came to me. I wish none of this had happened," finished Frodo, speaking aloud the thought that had been on Saelwen's mind the whole time.

Gandalf's voice changed to a kind tone. "So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is, what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces in this world Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was _meant _to find the Ring. In which case _you _were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

Silence.

The elf-maiden exhaled softly under her breath, playing with the string on her bow. It was gift given to her by her father, and it had served her well over the years. Holding it in her hand, made Saelwen feel closer to her deceased parents, like they were watching her from Valar.

"Ah, it's that way!" Gandalf suddenly said in triumph, having recalled the way out of the mines.

* * *

Leading the Fellowship down a darkened tunnel, with no source of light save for Gandalf's staff and Aragorn's torch, they descended into a spiral, with nothing more than the chiseled walls greeting them at every turn. Alas the steps began to even out and the faint light of a doorway emerged from up ahead, prompting Saelwen to give a small smile.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said in a hushed voice. The stone on his staff glowed even brighter, revealing the vast chamber of emptiness that they had arrived in. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

It was indeed great and vast.

Saelwen could only imagine how much activity it had in the past, had the inhabitants of Moria not been slain by orcs and goblins alike.

Traversing in silence for another period of time, the Fellowship followed the lead of the Grey Wizard. Onward the group was led, by a confident Gandalf for he seemed to know where he was going. Suddenly Gimli gasped as the doorway to a small chamber appeared ahead of them. He sprinted ahead of the group, coming to a stop beside a stone coffin, kneeling and crying in grief.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" he moaned, leaning his forehead against the stone.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf translated the Dwarven characters etched upon the stone surface. "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

"We must move on! We cannot linger," Legolas seethed to Aragorn, tightening his hold around Saelwen's waist protectively.

Noticing a skeleton clutching a book in its frame, Gandalf took off his hat and staff, handing them to Pippin as he bent down to take the dusty tome in his hands. Gingerly opening the fragile pages, he blew on them to clear the dust off before reading to the Fellowship. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming-"

A sudden clatter from the left brought Gandalf's head looking upward sharply. Following the direction of his hardened gaze, Saelwen noticed Pippin moving guiltily backwards from a -now headless- carcass of a Dwarf, an arrow protruding from its chest, sitting on the edge of a well. The Hobbit must have caused the head to fall down in an act of curiosity. Then with a loud clatter, the rest of the body also fell backwards, dragging a long metal chain, complete with a bucket at the end, down the darkened depths. The noise it created was deafening within the empty mines, with each drop growing louder and louder, echoing noisily until, it finally died down.

"Fool of a Took!" snapped Gandalf, glaring angrily at Pippin. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Roughly snatching back his hat and staff from the terrified Hobbit, Gandalf replaced the items while Pippin turned to stare, guiltily, down the well where the skeleton had fallen. Suddenly the Wizard whirled around in alarm, staring fearfully at the empty well, alarm evident in his eyes. Saelwen's elven hearing picked it up the same time that Legolas did. The echo vibrating loudly through Moria, turning the blood in her veins into ice as her own eyes widened.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

The unmistakable sounds of a drum.

* * *

Another drum soon joined in the beating, then another, and another, until drums were all that echoed inside Saelwen's head as she stared at the door.

The unmistakable hissing and shrieking of orcs followed, and the elf-maiden recognized the sounds to be battle cries. Battle cries for orcs out for blood. The Fellowship looked around in alarm, wondering where the creatures would strike.

Frodo pulled out his blade halfway and Saelwen caught the undeniable glow of his weapon. She knew what it was. Some Elven blades were forged with magic, causing them to glow blue in the presence of orcs. It glowed like a warning. Warning them that the hideous creatures were nearby.

_Sting_.

Her mind supplied her with a single word. The name of the sword Frodo was holding in his hand.

Suddenly a shriek erupted from the front of the doorway. Thinking fast as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver, the elf-maiden shot it down before it could enter. "_Yrch! _Legolas!"

Boromir brushed past in a flurry, aiming for the wooden doors, but he didn't get very far for spears shot through the aged wood, a mere inches from the Man's face if he hadn't reacted in time.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn commanded, throwing the Hobbits aside as he moved forward, sword drawn and ready.

"They have a cave troll," announced Boromir in disbelief, as the sounds of heavy wood being dragged confirmed his suspicions.

With the door shut firmly by Aragorn and Boromir, the ranger stood next to the two Elves, holding a bow of his own. Together the trio pulled back on the strings, ready to fire upon the slightest movement from the doors.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" growled Gimli, grabbing his axe to jump atop his cousin's coffin.

Axes began to break through the wood, blackened with blood and dangerously wicked looking, splintering the door easily, sending pieces flying into the Fellowship. More axes began hacking at the gate, pulling back to reveal gaps within, leading to the orcs on the other side. Carefully aiming through a small hole, Saelwen let her arrow fly free, watching as it pierced through an orc. A second later two more arrows joined hers, catching two orcs off guard as they shrieked in pain.

It did little to deter the determined orcs.

With victorious hissing and howls, the orcs broke through the gate, surging forward in a endless rush of axes and spears. Gandalf bellowed loudly, running passed Saelwen to engage the vile spawns. Even the Hobbits bravely followed, brandishing their own swords in hand. Wasting no time the elf-maiden joined her companions, shooting down several more orcs while looking for Legolas.

The Mirkwood Prince stood a few feet to her left, firing more of his own arrows into the crowd. Slinging her bow over her shoulder, Saelwen drew out the two blades from their sheathes, stabbing and slashing at orcs nearest to her. Ducking under a swing of an axe, she kicked the orc in the chest, sending it flying back into its comrades. Spinning around in a circle as more axes came her way, Saelwen ignored the feeling of blood dripping down her hands, focusing on slashing even more orcs.

Piercing one through the head as it barred its sharp, disgusting teeth at her, Saelwen was given a moment to catch her breath. Craning her head towards the door, she spotted an orc dragging a long chain behind. A monstrous bellow echoed through the halls, as a cave troll appeared, swinging its heavy wooden club like a bat.

Surely this must be the cave troll Boromir spotted from earlier, for its squashed face, and drooling lips were directed in her direction. The troll lumbered forward awkwardly, its size being a tad too big for the rather small room. Saelwen ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding a bludgeon to the head. The elf-maiden was agile and quick, easily avoiding its slow movements.

Her eyes caught Legolas up on a ledge, two arrows drawn, then quickly released as the troll howled in pain. Shifting its attention from her to the Mirkwood Prince, the beast used its long chain as a weapon, whipping it back and forth, howling in annoyance as the swift Elf dodged its every blow.

"Legolas!" Saelwen cried, heart pounding heavily against her chest, fearing for the Mirkwood Prince as he continued to dodge.

Despite her longing to help Legolas battle the cave troll, Saelwen had her own problems to worry about. Three orcs gathered around her, baring their fangs and hissing loudly. Ducking as an axe sailed over her head, the elf-maiden kicked one of them away from her, and right into the blade of Aragorn.

"_Thaur h__î__n o Morgoth. Amin dagatha pain!_" she hissed venomously, felling another with her blade.

"Sam!" Frodo's panicked voice alerted the others.

Aragorn and Boromir sprang into action. Grabbing at the abandoned chain attached to the troll's collar, the two humans pulled at it. Jerking backwards as the chain choked it, the troll retaliated, pulling back on it hard from the front. Boromir was sent airborne from the impact, crashing against a wall, then falling to the floor, stunned and weaponless. Spotting an orc moving in towards the unconscious human, Saelwen made to intercept but Aragorn was swifter. With one fluid motion, he flung his sword towards the orc, burying the weapon deep in its neck.

Something soared at the troll from behind her, lodging deep into its blue chest. It was Gimli's axe. With a loud growl, the troll swung its club, narrowing missing the Dwarf, instead obliterating the stone tomb of Balin.

Rolling out of the way to avoid the flying stones, Saelwen glanced around, searching for signs of the Hobbits. Sam was making good use of his frying pan, smacking orcs left and right with it. Seeing the sight cause the elf-maiden to stifle a laugh, knowing this was not the right time.

A sharp scream belonging to Frodo echoed within the small chamber. The troll had snatched up the Ring-bearer by the ankle. Managing to free himself, Frodo fell against the floor but the troll was persistent. Picking up a fallen spear, the monstrous beat pierced it right through the Hobbit's chest.

"No! Frodo!" Saelwen yelled in horror.

With wild cries of their own, Pippin and Merry jumped onto the troll's back, blindly stabbing with their swords. Sprinting forward to help the two Hobbits, Saelwen watched the troll pluck Merry off its back, flinging him aside easily, the other hand swatting at Gimli. Pippin clung precariously still, in spite of the troll swinging its head about vehemently. Dashing forward atop a rock in front of the troll, Legolas drew an arrow and took aim. Hesitating for fear of accidentally shooting Pippin, Legolas saw an opportunity when the beast roared, releasing an arrow straight into its mouth.

Cutting off in the middle of a roar, the troll moaned, a moan of sadness and pain. For a brief moment Saelwen felt sympathy for the creature. No living thing deserved to die like this. Then its legs gave out, causing the troll to fall face first, dead, upon the ground. Pippin rolled off its back, coming to a breathless stop.

Then she remembered. "Frodo!" she called, rushing over to join Aragorn.

Frodo's still form laid upon the stone floor, the spear still pierced into his chest. He was motionless. Saelwen pressed a hand against her mouth, holding back a sob as she stared at his body. Legolas stepped up beside the elf-maiden.

"Oh no..." she turned to bury her face in his chest.

Carefully Aragorn turned him over, and the Hobbit gasped for air. The spear fell away from his chest, clattering to the side, devoid of blood and stains.

"He's alive," came Sam's choked up voice.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," confirmed Frodo.

Saelwen pulled her head back, looking at the very much alive -and unharmed- Hobbit.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn breathed.

Something then glittered under the light.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said quietly.

Undoing several buttons on his shirt, Frodo pulled it open to reveal armor underneath. It was Mithril. This was what spared his life, since it was very difficult to penetrate.

"Mithril," Gimli announced, proving Saelwen's deduction. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

Something was dripping.

"Saelwen you are hurt," Legolas murmured.

He lifted up her right hand, pushing back on the sleeve to reveal a rather deep cut.

"I do not recall being slashed," she answered, staring in disbelief at the wound.

"Let me look at that," Aragorn said.

She held her hand out as the human approached. Suddenly a burning sensation erupted from the wound, licking its way up her entire arm. Saelwen clutched the limb against her chest, releasing a small gasp as her legs stumbled backwards.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, fear lacing his voice.

"My arm. It is burning as if on fire."

"Look! Words are forming!" Merry gasped.

All eyes widened in shock as a band of words appeared around her wrist.

_Ash nazg durbatuluk._

_Ash nazg gimbatul._

_Ash nazg thakataluk _

_Agh burzum-ish krimputal _

The Black Speech of Mordor.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

Yrch= Orc

Thaur hîn o Morgoth. Amin dagatha pain= Vile children of Morgoth. I will slay them all!


	7. Chapter 7

**I have another Legolas story up focusing around him but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a Legomance. Poor Elf needs a little loving don't you agree? The story will follow the movie versions of FotR, TTW, and RotK. Personally I have a huge crush on Legolas (I mean who doesn't? Orlando Bloom is a hottie) XD I know there are other fangirls out there as well! Worry not dear readers, my OC will NOT be the Mary-Sue type of character. -shudders- I hate when writers do that. **

**Summary: With her home destroyed by orcs under the command of Saruman, Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince of Mirkwood. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Rating: T, PG-13**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcome!**

**Note: English is not my first language so please excuse any misuse of grammar here and there -sweats- Also some phrases will be spoken using Quenya until I find the Sindarin translations for it!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Song of the Maiden**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Fall of Gandalf**

"It is the Black Speech," exclaimed Gandalf, eyes roaming over the script.

"How did you get this?" inquired Aragorn.

Saelwen shook her head. "I do not know. I've never seen this until today," she admitted truthfully.

Legolas gingerly touched the area. "Let Aragorn tend to your hand before you lose anymore blood," he murmured.

At this the ranger came forth bearing a strip of cloth, deftly tying it around the wound, making sure to staunch the blood as he did so. By now the burning sensation had ebbed away along with the inscription around her wrist.

"Strange. It is gone now," she observed.

"Perhaps it was a side effect of being cut by an orc blade."

Gandalf shook his head at the Fellowship. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" he ordered, ushering them all out the back.

"Stay close to me," Legolas whispered.

The Fellowship ran out of the chamber, entering into the vast hallway as hoards of orcs began gaining on them from behind. Orcs poured forth from cracks in the ground, crawling down from the ceiling on all fours, their armor rattling with every movement.

Gandalf ran forward of the group, the light from his staff and torch guiding them. Saelwen looked around as more and more orcs gained speed, enveloping the Fellowship in a circle. Victorious screeches and hissing filled her ears as the elf-maiden tried to shut out the mocking taunts.

"This cannot be how it ends..." Saelwen whispered, squeezing Legolas' hand in hers.

"Have faith that we will survive this," replied Legolas softly.

A deep rumbling interrupted the two Elves, shaking the cavern floors and scaring the goblins and orcs. Immediately the triumphant shrieks turned into cries of alarm, as the creatures glanced nervously about for the source of the noise. Another rumble reverberated in the distance, sending the orcs scattering in all four directions. A dim orange glow flickered in the distance, sending shivers down Saelwen's spine.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir breathed, peering over Gandalf's shoulder.

Closing his eyes as if reaching out to feel the presence of the enemy, Gandalf opened them slowly. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" he commanded.

Saelwen's muscles sprang into action, pulling her forward with the rest of the group. As on they ran for the looming doorway. Gandalf and Aragorn paused, allowing the others to go through.

"Quickly!" ordered the Wizard.

Boromir ran past the door first, Legolas pulling Saelwen just behind, followed by Aragorn, the Hobbits, and Gandalf.

Broken stone steps greeted the Man from Gondor as he ran down those, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see if the others were following. In his haste the human failed to notice the next set of steps had completely broken away, leading to a bottomless pit below. Teetering dangerously over the edge of the precipice, Boromir flailed his arms about, desperately trying to regain his balance and not plummet to his death. Legolas sprinted forward in time to snatch the man back, the duo toppling backwards?

"Legolas! Boromir!"

"We are alright."

"Come! We can go down this way!"

The Fellowship turned to the left, where another set of stairs were, spiraling downward and leading into darkness. Saelwen prayed this would lead them to the bridge.

Fallen exhausted to the strain of running, Gandalf fell behind the Hobbits, leaning against the side of the wall to catch his breath.

"Wait," Boromir commanded, stopping the others from going onward.

"Gandalf," Aragorn paused to assist the Wizard.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf indicated towards the outline of said bridge.

Aragorn hesitated, torn between obeying and helping.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" cried the Wizard, pushing Aragorn back before following.

They continued running.

Legolas halted at a portion of the steps, noticing a part had broken off completely. Leaping lithely over to the other side, he turned back to the rest of the group. His eyes lingered upon Saelwen momentarily, shifting away only after she nodded at him.

"Gandalf!" he cried.

With a determined jump Gandalf made ti safely to the other side. Saelwen quickly followed, landing silently on her feet as Legolas caught her in his arms. Suddenly something whizzed past her head, striking the stone harmlessly before falling into the chasm below.

Orcs!

Using the row of pillars on the level above as shields, the orcs fired upon the exposed Fellowship.

Sighting an arrow of her own, Saelwen released it and watched as one fell, shrieking, into the bottomless pit to its death. By now the gap separating the group had grown even wider, making it near impossible to jump. Unless they acted soon, the others will not make it.

"Sam!" Aragorn grabbed said Hobbit, flinging him over the gap right into Boromir's arms. He made to do the same with Gimli, who held up a hand in protest.

"_Nobody _tosses a Dwarf," he declared.

With a mighty cry that was impressive from a man of his stature, Gimli launched himself into the air, his short figure flying over the chasm.

Saelwen didn't dare breath as she watched Gimli land. He was going to fall over! At the last minute Legolas threw his arm out, snatching a handful of whatever he could grip.

"_Not the beard_!" Gimli yelled in place of a thanks.

Another crack appeared in the stone, further widening the hole.

"Aragorn!"

The ranger was left with Frodo on the other side, unable to make the jump. Instead he waited, drawing the Hobbit close as the stone began to wobble.

"Hold on!" Aragorn shouted. "Lean forward. Steady!" he ordered.

Flinging themselves over as the stone leaned forward, Frodo was caught by Gandalf, while Aragorn was helped by Boromir.

* * *

The air became difficult to breath, the temperature turned hot, humid, like they were in the middle of an open fire. Yet the Fellowship sprinted on, making a mad dash for the narrow bridge looming in front of them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" urged Gandalf as they ran across.

The Balrog had caught up to them by this point, giving Saelwen a good glimpse of one of the demons from the ancient world. One could see why and where the heat for the demon was formed entirely out of lava, with crackling black crusts for flesh. It radiated flames from the tip of its head down to the back of its spine. Two long curved horns jutted out, along with a pair of massive, bat-like wings spanning the entire length of the cavern.

It opened its mouth to roar at Gandalf, who had turned to face it, sending a wave of blistering heat down their backs.

Rising up to its full height the Balrog stomped after them, rumbling the stone underneath their feet. Gandalf turned back around and started running, right on the trail of Legolas and Saelwen.

Up ahead Saelwen spotted the Fellowship crossing the bridge one by one, for the space was too narrow for two to cross at one time. Legolas took her hand in his, pulling her behind him as they ran for the open space, fearing the Balrog would catch up at any moment. Once they were safely across the elf-maiden turned back around, hoping to see Gandalf right on her trail, instead the Wizard had stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"_You cannot pass_!" thundered Gandalf to the beast.

Saelwen widened her eyes in shock. _What are you doing Mithrandir? Get out of there now! _

"Gandalf!" Frodo shrieked his name, but the Wizard made no indications of hearing.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!" he roared at the Balrog.

Lifting his sword and staff into the air together, a sphere of white light materialized around Gandalf just as a sword came crashing down on him. Saelwen cried out in horror but was relieved when the Wizard was unharmed. Whatever magic Gandalf had just used, it saved his life.

"Go back to the shadows!" he seethed angrily.

Switching the sword in its hand into that of a whip, the Balrog cracked it menacingly against the stone, but that did not intimidate Gandalf the least.

"_You shall not pass_!" he roared again, his voice resounding throughout all of Moria. Bringing his staff down with a mighty thud, Gandalf struck the stone bridge in front of him.

Enraged by this act of defiance, the Balrog flared its nostrils, making to move forward as it raised its whip into the air. However the stone, cracked by Gandalf's staff, gave way just as it came forward towards the Wizard, breaking off and sending the demon plummeting down into the darkness below.

With a satisfied smile Gandalf turned to rejoin the rest of the Fellowship.

His victory was short-lived.

The Balrog, in a last act of desperation, lashed out with its whip, the end catching around the Wizard's ankle, dragging him down as Gandalf clung to the ledge desperately.

"Gandalf!" Frodo's distraught voice echoed through the chamber.

Using the last of his strength Gandalf pulled himself up, only briefly to give them a look of urgency, telling them the Fellowship could not linger any longer within Moria.

"Fly you fools!" he cried, letting go as he fell.

"_No_!" Frodo cried.

"Mithrandir!" Saelwen shouted, reaching out for the fallen Wizard, struggling against Legolas as the Mirkwood Prince held her back.

"Let me go Legolas! Let me go!" she cried, thrashing about in his arms.

Legolas pulled the distraught elf-maiden away from the bridge, as more arrows became flying at them from the hidden depths of the pillars. Tears flowed freely down Saelwen's face as Legolas pulled her out of the tunnel, where sunlight greeted them as they finally exited.

* * *

Collapsing onto the rocks outside of the mines, Saelwen sobbed heavily for the Wizard. He had guided them, been their mentor, and now he was gone. Gone! Sacrificed his life to make sure they got out of there safely. His act was exactly what her parents did back in Mirkwood, and that only served to make the death all the more painful to bear. Her heart ached. Her head pounded. All she wanted to do was lie down and never wake up.

"Saelwen we must move on," Legolas' gentle voice murmured in her ear.

"No! Just leave me alone!" she wailed, pushing him away from her.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders as Legolas embraced her. Saelwen was too exhausted to fight back, opting instead to grip his arms with her hands, burying her face in his limbs as she continued to cry.

"Legolas get them up," Aragorn called.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" argued Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Saelwen gave another hiccup as Legolas helped her onto her feet. Wanting to feel his warmth against her cold body, the elf-maiden refused to let the Mirkwood Prince leave her side. He was content with remaining by her side, allowing her to shed her grief.

"Saelwen where is your bow?" he asked amidst her crying.

Pausing momentarily in her grieving for Gandalf, Saelwen looked down at her body and noticed her bow, given by her father, was indeed missing.

"I must have dropped it back in the mines..."

Pulling out his own bow from the back, Legolas handed it to her, the elf-maiden stared at it in bewilderment, picking up the bow in her hand.

"What?"

"Use mine."

"But you are a better archer than I am. I cannot take this Legolas," she protested, pushing the bow back in his hand.

Legolas gave her a smile. "No Saelwen. Take it. Perhaps I can find another bow when we reach the woods of Lothlórien."

Knowing it was pointless to argue with the Mirkwood Prince at this moment, Saelwen slung it over her shoulder and gave him a tentative smile in return. Turning around the two Elves rejoined the Fellowship as they followed Aragorn's lead, making for the woods of Lothlórien.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**I have another Legolas story up focusing around him but I couldn't resist the temptation of writing a Legomance. Poor Elf needs a little loving don't you agree? The story will follow the movie versions of FotR, TTW, and RotK. Personally I have a huge crush on Legolas (I mean who doesn't? Orlando Bloom is a hottie) XD I know there are other fangirls out there as well! Worry not dear readers, my OC will NOT be the Mary-Sue type of character. -shudders- I hate when writers do that. **

**Summary: With her home destroyed by orcs under the command of Saruman, Saelwen Castiel finds refuge within the borders of Mirkwood. Following Legolas to Rivendell to join the Council of Elrond, Saelwen becomes the 10th member of the Fellowship. Soon she learns her heart will be put to the ultimate test, as she struggles against the temptations of the One Ring, while falling for the Prince of Mirkwood. **

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Rating: T, PG-13**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcome!**

**Note: English is not my first language so please excuse any misuse of grammar here and there -sweats-**

**This chapter will give some background as to who Saelwen really is, it shall span over 2 or 3 chapters depending on how things flow!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Song of the Maiden**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Woods of Lothlórien I**

The Fellowship traveled in silence towards the direction of Lothlórien, the death of Gandalf still raw within their hearts. Saelwen never thought it would come to this. Who else must die? How much more blood remains to be shed before this is all over? How many families must be torn apart in the war against Sauron? So lost in thought was the elf-maiden she failed to notice where she placed her leg, tripping over a branch of an ancient tree. Legolas steadied her with a firm hand.

"Are you alright?"

Grieving grey locked onto solemn green, conveying a silent message between the two Elves. In that one instant Legolas saw all the pain she had kept bottled up inside until this point. The death of her parents and village were hard enough, losing another dear friend must have pushed her to her limits. In a way he could relate to her, since his mother passed away when he was little. It was his father whom raised him with a nurturing hand.

"I"m tired," came her weary reply.

Maneuvering behind her the Mirkwood Prince lifted her up in his arms, startling Saelwen as a small yelp escaped her lips.

"_Man cerig h__î__r n__í__n_?" she questioned.

"Just rest."

Snuggling into his chest as they carried on, Saelwen hoped she wasn't blushing being carried like this.

"I hope I am not too heavy," she muttered embarrassingly.

"You are very light," he responded light-heartedly.

"This is the first time anyone has ever held me like this."

He looked down at her, the fleeting moment caught unaware by the other members. Closing her eyes briefly Saelwen inhaled a breath, noticing how Legolas smelled of Mirkwood. Crisp and earthy, just like their home realm. A wave of nostalgia washed over her like a blanket, and she realized just how much she really missed her home.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, landing on the hand of Legolas. He made no inquires as to her crying, having felt her distress and weariness.

Slowly aided by the gentle rocking of Legolas' embrace, Saelwen closed her eyes.

* * *

"Saelwen open your eyes."

Grey eyes fluttered open.

"We are at the border of Lothlórien," Aragorn informed her.

Legolas let the elf-maiden down, steadying her as Saelwen adjusted. Never leaving his side the fair elf-maiden walked with the Mirkwood Prince, throwing her head back to admire the great trees towering over the Fellowship. Though she was less exhausted thanks to the light slumber, her body craved nutrition. She was hungry. Hungry and weary. The burning sensation had returned to her arm, which only served to irritate her further. Discreetly pulling at the hem of her sleeve, Saelwen made sure to hide it from the others.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell," warned Gimli, eyeing the woods suspiciously.

Saelwen frowned at his words. She knew Lothlórien was ruled by Lady Galadrial and Lord Celeborn, and the Lady was certainly no Elf-witch!

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

No sooner did Gimli finish his sentence did an arrow appear under his nose. Saelwen halted as one was also pointed at her. Legolas had taken back his bow, drawing an arrow of his own as his eyes remained alert, aiming the tip of it at one of the mysterious Elves.

"Oh," Gimli breathed in embarassment.

A figure stepped out in front of the Fellowship. He had long golden hair, half of which was pulled back from his face, sharp blue eyes, dark eyebrows, round face uncommon in Elves, and a prominent nose. His armor sparkled and glinted under the light of the woods.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he said in a somewhat bored tone.

Gimli shifted uncomfortably. "Aragorn these woods are perilous. We must turn back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," the same Elf hissed to Gimli.

"_Govannas v__î__n gwennen le, Haldir o L__ó__rien_," Legolas added, stepping in front of Saelwen as he did so.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion,_" greeted Haldir calmly, keeping his voice as calm as he could. Then his gaze shifted over to where Aragorn was standing, and he gave a small bow to the ranger. "_A, Aragorn in D__únedain istannen le ammen._"

"_Haldir o L__ó__rien. Henion aninon, boe ammen i dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin_," Aragorn said, speaking to the golden-haired warrior in Elvish.

Haldir narrowed his eyes. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further," he declared, turning to part with his group.

Memories suddenly flashed across Saelwen's mind as a small gasp escaped her lips, causing Haldir to look straight at her. His body went rigid as blue eyes widened. Slowly the golden-haired Elf took several steps forward, a hand lifted halfway towards the elf-maiden.

"Saelwen? Is that you?" he murmured.

"W-Who are you? Why do you know my name?" she replied nervously, taking several steps back.

"You do not remember me?" his voice was laced with sadness.

She involuntarily moved closer to Legolas, reaching for his hand, an action noticed by Haldir. Briefly locking eyes with the Mirkwood Prince, the golden-haired Elf whirled around.

Gimli grunted in annoyance. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

At this Haldir glowered darkly at Gimli. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," he replied in a clipped voice.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_"

Not knowing what the words meant as Saelwen stared at the Dwarf, she couldn't mistake the venomous tone Gimli had used. Unlike the soft, melodious tongue of Elvish, Dwarvish sounded a lot more barbaric and composed of grunts.

Aragorn grabbed Gimli's arm. "That was _not _so courteous," he hissed to him.

Ignoring the comment that was just spoken by Gimli, Haldir scrutinized the Fellowship silently, his gaze lingering upon Saelwen as she shrank further against Legolas.

"Follow me, but the Dwarf must be blindfolded," he said at last.

Before Gimli could protest to this, Legolas stepped up to face Haldir. "We shall all be blindfolded."

"Very well then."

* * *

Saelwen knew not how long the had been walking. Her mind was too focused on the mysterious visions she just witnessed. Why did she seem to know Haldir? Had they met before? How did he know her name?

She gave a small yelp as her small frame crashed into a much larger one, judging from the absence of a tunic, the elf-maiden concluded it was Haldir she just walked into. A hand steadied her, one Saelwen recognized as not belonging to Legolas.

"The Lord and Lady welcome you. It is their wish your blindfolds be removed," Haldir stated.

Pulling off the blinding restraint from her eyes, she glanced about in awe, mesmerized by her surroundings as light flooded back into her pupils.

Haldir strode ahead of the Fellowship. "Caras Galadhon-the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadrial, Lady of Light."

* * *

Making their way up a winding staircase around one of the trunks, Saelwen remained transfixed by Lothlórien. It was twice the size of Imladris, and composed entirely of ancient trees. As Haldir led them over to an archway lit by blue and white lanterns, the elf-maiden felt the burning sensation start to fade away. Stopping at the archway the Fellowship waited a while before the two figures descended from the stairs.

The female was clad in white, her golden hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and her blue eyes radiated wisdom and kindness. Her companion bore the same looks, though his eyes held unwavering kindness in its place.

They had to be Galadrial and Celeborn.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Celeborn observed the silent group. "Nine there are, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

Saelwen lowered her eyes as Galadrial flicked her gaze to Aragorn.

_Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land_.

The Lady of the Woods' voice drifted through the heads of all the members.

"He has fallen into shadow," Galadrial spoke in a soft voice, prompting her husband to face his wife.

"He was taken by Shadow and Flame; a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," interjected Legolas, explaining why Gandalf was not with the Fellowship. Another wave of sadness threatened to overwhelm Saelwen as she slipped her hand into Legolas', wanting to feel his warmth in her body.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadrial spoke with wisdom. "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," she added kindly, looking upon Gimli with a reverent smile. The Dwarf lifted up his head to her gaze. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Saelwen reached out to pat Gimli on the shoulder, smiling when he returned the gesture.

"What becomes now of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," posed Celeborn, lowering his eyebrows, seemingly speaking to himself and his wife.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Galadrial strengthened her gaze upon Boromir, then shifted to that of Sam's form near Frodo. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled," she gave them a smile. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

_Can we really sleep in peace? _Saelwen thought as she lowered her head.

Legolas began leading her away from Galadriel when the Lady's voice drifted into Saelwen's mind alone, causing the elf-maiden to stop on the spot.

_Welcome back to us my dear Saelwen. Your journey has been perilous and full of danger, the spell I cast upon you all those years ago has held, but now it is time for you to remember who you _truly _are._

* * *

Disturbed greatly by the words Galadrial spoke of, Saelwen wandered about the winding path of Lothlórien, lost in her own thoughts once again. She desperately wanted to know what the Lady had meant, she wanted to know about her past.

"Saelwen."

She turned about to find Haldir standing behind her. The golden-haired Elf approached her slowly, longing evident within those blue eyes, and a hand extended outward to gently grasp her own.

"Why do you seem so familiar? Yet...yet I cannot recall if I have known you from somewhere," murmured the elf-maiden, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Lady Galadrial has given me permission to tell you this. Saelwen...you are not of Mirkwood origins. You were born here in Lothlórien, to Sarwiel and Elebrith, that much is true. They took you away to the realm of King Thranduil after you told Lady Galadrial the Great Eye had spoken to you. A spell was cast upon you, to keep you safe while you grew up in Mirkwood."

"But that does not explain why you are so familiar to me."

Haldir blinked a few times, and Saelwen could see he was trying not to cry. "You are my betrothed, Saelwen Castiel, daughter of Sarwiel and Elebrith."

* * *

She jerked her hand away from his and spun about, facing her backside to him. "I cannot be your betrothed. I have no loved anyone for thousands of years," she said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Do you not remember this?" Haldir asked.

Armor clinked and rattled as the golden-haired Elf extended his hand out, opening it to reveal a small ring resting in the palm of his hand. Saelwen twisted her head to look at the ring, staring at the blue sapphire set upon a simple band of silver. She reached out for the jewelry, picking it up in her slender palm as she continued staring.

"This is..."

"The ring you gave me on the day before you left Lothlórien. I have kept it with me ever since," he whispered, closing her hand around the ring.

"No...this cannot be true. I...I...my heart belongs to no one right now," she stuttered nervously.

Haldir felt his heart break. "You really cannot recall, can you?"

Her silence confirmed his answer.

"I am sorry I could not be there for you when you needed someone the most. I could not protect you Saelwen. Give me a chance to make it up to you!" he pleaded

She shook her head, wanting to run away but compelled to remain.

With a sorrowful sigh the golden-haired Elf turned away from her.

"Haldir wait," she grabbed his arm.

"What is it Saelwen?"

"_Goheno nin, Haldir o L__ó__rien._"

"_Ú__-moe edaved, h__í__ril n__ín Saelwen_."

She lowered her eyes, then ran as fast as she could once Haldir was out of sight.

* * *

Making his way back towards where the Fellowship were resting for the night, Legolas carried with him a pitcher of water in both hands, intending on bringing it to his fellow friends. He was clad in a silver tunic, a symbol of Lothlórien, for he was the son of Thranduil, and a member of the Elven race. He had tried searching for Saelwen earlier, but knew she wanted to be left alone. Many things have transpired over the past few days. It is understandable that she needed time to grieve on her own.

"Legolas."

He paused in his steps as Haldir approached him.

"Haldir," greeted the Mirkwood Prince.

"How have you been?"

"Weary like the rest of the Fellowship. This quest is not an easy one after all," answered Legolas.

The two friends resumed walking at a leisurely pace. "Do you know anything of Lady Saelwen's past?"

Legolas gave his friend a puzzling look. "Only that she lived in one of the villages under the protection of _Adar_. Unfortunately orcs raided and killed her family one day, and she escaped to the palace, which is how I ended up finding her."

"I see..."

"There is something you are holding back from me," sensed Legolas.

"She was born here in Lothlórien, to Sarwiel and Elebrith, two of my dear friends. When she was but a young elfling, Saelwen came to Lady Galadrial and told her the Great Eye had been speaking to her. Afraid for her safety the Lady ordered her be hidden away from Sauron, and her memory altered by a spell. Sarwiel and Elebrith fled to Mirkwood, settling down in the village where she grew up. For thousands of years I have prayed to the Valar, to the Eldar, to Arda, that she be returned safely to Lothlórien, and into my arms."

The Mirkwood Prince knew what was coming up, but remained silent as his friend continued to speak.

"Not a single day goes by without me thinking about her. These thousands of years have been difficult to endure. Today my prayer was finally answered. She was brought back to Lothlórien as a member of the Fellowship. My heart swelled with joy, knowing she was safe and had blossomed into such a beautiful flower. Alas my dear friend...her heart already belongs to someone else, her recollections of me being her betrothed were all but gone from her memories."

Green eyes widened.

"Yes Legolas. She was my intended wife."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

Man cerig hîr nín= What are you doing my lord?

Haldir o Lórien. Henion aninon, boe ammen i dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin= Haldir of Lórien, understand we need your support! We need your protection! The road is fell.

Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien= Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion= Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.

A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen= Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are well known to us.

Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul= I spit upon your ancestors graves!

Goheno nin, Haldir o Lórien= Forgive me, Haldir of Lórien.

Ú-moe edaved, híril nín Saelwen= It is not necessary to forgive, Lady Saelwen.

**To wonderpanda10: I love your reviews! They always make me smile! I look forward to reading more from you!**

**To bntjammer: Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it to the point of reading all 7 chapters in one go! Here is chapter 8 for you! Hope to read your thoughts on this chapter as well! As well as your future reviews! **

**To Pepperry Mints: Thank you for that constructive review you sent! Though it is a bit long, I have read what you have to say. I went back and edited all the current chapters -which still need more work- but I will re-edit them again once I have time. Thanks for reading my story! **


End file.
